Tras los Muros
by KuroiNoTenshi
Summary: Una nueva ley dice que chicos y chicas deben estudiar por separado, como logran enamorarse aquellos jóvenes, que castigos son impuestos en ambas escuelas al pensar en el sexo opuesto? Sorato! Takari! y habra mas :P, Mi regreso como escritora Capi 7 listo
1. Resignacion

**Tras los muros**

Bueno, les dejo las edades por si tenían curiosidad:

Joe: 19 años

Sora, Yamato, Taichi y Ryo: 18 años

Mimi y Koushiro: 17 años

Miyako, Ruki, Henry y Takato: 16 años

Hikari, Takeru, Ken, Daisuke: 15 años

Iori: 14 años

Capitulo 1. Resignación

Han habido algunas modificaciones en cuanto a la educación de los niños y niñas, chicos y chicas en Japón, la cual dice que de ahora en adelante estudiaran en escuelas separadas, con diferentes periodos escolares, tanto de vacaciones como de clases normales… una vez que terminen con su educación serán capaces de salir, poder vivir su vida y si es posible recuperar el tiempo de la niñez y juventud, buscar a ese ser amado…….

Mimi: Odio esto!!!!!!, Sora dime porque, me exaspera estar siempre encerrada, sin poder salir cuando yo quiera

Sora: Mimi, a mí tampoco me agrada. Yo no se a quien demonios se le ocurrió esta estúpida ley

Hikari: extraño a mi hermano, desde que estamos aquí ya no lo he podido ver… aunque tengo una fo…….

Sora y Mimi: Hikari, guarda silencio!

Miyako: por que??? Que pasa chicas

Mimi: aquí no se pueden traer cosas que muestren de cualquier forma al sexo opuesto

Sora: aquella chica que sea sorprendida ira al "invierno"

Miyako: que es el invierno?

Mimi: Sora, a ti que te han llevado, porque no les cuentas la historia

Sora: como eres Mimi, te han llevado mas veces que a mi, pero en fin. Fue hace 4 meses, regresando de las vacaciones había ido al centro comercial y compre una foto muy bonita de una pareja que se estaba besando frente al mar, se me ocurrió ponerla en mi cuaderno. Cuando termino la clase la foto salió de mi cuaderno y la profesora la vio. Se paro muy enojada, furiosa y con la regla en mano me golpeo lo más fuerte que pudo en mi brazo

Me tomo por los cabellos y casi a rastras me llevo a aquella habitación, "invierno". Comenzó a quitarme la ropa y me dejo ahí. Ese lugar era totalmente oscuro, a los pocos segundos empezó a darme frío, con forme pasaba el tiempo hacia cada vez mas y mas frío, llegó el momento en que deje de sentir mis manos y estoy segura que dejaba de respirar por ratos…… hasta que al final perdí el conocimiento

Cuando desperté, estaba con una bata en un cuarto totalmente blanco, algo desorientada y todavía estaba temblando. Entró la profesora y me dijo que ese había sido mi castigo por tener cualquier cosa relacionada con los chicos, me pregunto que si me había quedado claro, ya que no era la primera vez.

Le respondí que si, y que nunca volvería a pasar

Hikari: la primera vez???

Sora: pues sí, aunque debo decirte que no lo recuerdo, jajajaja!

Mimi: solo recuerdo que ahí fue donde conoci a Sora, solo que en esa ocasión nos metían en grupos. Dejame recordar…….. que fue lo que hice……….

Miyako: debió haber sido algo tan malo como para que no lo recuerdes Mimi

Mimi: ya lo tengo, se me ocurrió en plena clase imitar una escena de una película con el autógrafo en mano del protagonista, cuando pase a la escena del beso, me golpearon con los borradores en las piernas, me bajaron del escritorio de mi muñeca, la apretaron tanto que en segundos se puso morada, pero en ese entonces antes de ir a "invierno" nos dejaban por unos días en una habitación sin comer nada mas que pan y agua, a veces el techo se abría y por pequeños agujeros comenzaban a caer pequeñas piedras, una vez que eso pasaba te dejaban salir pero te llevaban a esa habitación, pero no ibas sola, dejaban grupos de 5 chicas y a todas juntas las metían, siempre perdía la cuenta al llegar a los 100 segundos, Sora estaba en mi grupo… al poco tiempo mi compañera de cuarto la cambiaron, nunca supe porque y llego Sora y ahora somos amigas

Miyako: no puedo creer que hayan hecho eso, es demasiado cruel, aunque… me ha pasado por el estilo, pero no me llevaron a "invierno". Simplemente dije que el chico que salió en la película "El camino sin regreso" esta guapísimo, la directora me oyó. Me tomo de la mano y me llevo a la sala de profesoras, donde me empezaron a hablar que a mi edad no era conveniente que anduviera pensando en los muchachos y todo eso, cuando me di cuenta empecé a sentirme cansada y con mucho sueño antes de caer al suelo pude ver como salía algo de sangre de mi brazo… y desperté en mi habitación. Aunque desde ese día no me he sentido muy bien, la cabeza me duele seguido y tengo mas sueño de lo normal

Ruki: Lo mas seguro, es que te hayan dado la droga que andan investigando para concentrar tu atención en los estudios, o al menos eso es lo que piensan

Hikari: Ruki-san…

Mimi: Acaso nuestros padres lo sabrán???

Ruki: De hecho creo que ……

Hibiya-sensei: Ruki!!! (tomándola por detrás del cuello)

Ruki: aaaaarrrrrrggggggg

Las demas: (preocupadas) Hibiya-sensei

Hibiya-sensei: Ruki, parece que no entiendes verdad (empujándola contra la pared), cuando aprenderás a cerrar esa gran boca que tienes, creo que todas esas veces que has estado en "invierno" no te han servido de nada (ahora la arrastra por el suelo, jalándola de su blusa) Nunca creí que tendría que aplicarte el máximo castigo que posee esta institución…

Todas las chicas: (pensando) acaso hay algo peor que "invierno"

Hibiya-sensei se detuvo al fin, después de arrastrar (como 3 pisos hacia abajo) como si fuera un animal a la pobre de Ruki, aquel lugar donde se detuvo era una puerta forjada en metal, con varias cerraduras y candados alrededor, parecía que una bestia estaba ahí encerrada…

Hibiya-sensei: Ruki, entra ahí. Es una habitación donde todos tus errores y pecados, una vez que logres salir, claro. Solo muy pocas estudiantes han llegado a este punto, de ellas, realmente muy pocas lograron salir… creemos que aun hay chicas ahí

Ruki: que??????

Hibiya-sensei: Hay comida allá adentro… pero no sé que más hay ahí… si logras salir claro… (empuja a Ruki hacia la habitación, cierra la puerta con todo cadenas y candados)

Ruki: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hikari: Chicas…. Estoy preocupada, han pasado ya 3 semanas y no he visto a Ruki, creen que este bien? Creen que…

Sora: Hikari-chan!, no digas eso… No creo que dejen morir a las alumnas, se meterían en problemas

Miyako: Sora tiene razón, se armaría un gran escándalo…

Mimi: Estoy nerviosa!!!!!!!!!!!! No dejo de pensar en la expresión de terror de Ruki y la cara que tenía Hibiya-sensei, daba miedo

Hibiya-sensei: señorita Tachikawa, le pido me perdone si mi rostro da miedo, pero que puedo hacer así nací, en fin… pasa Ruki, no querías ver a tus amigas?

Todas: Ruki!!!!!!

Hibiya-sensei: (pensando) Hasta que esta niña dejo de hablar, sabía demás pero creo que esas semanas le serviran para que aprenda

Hikari: Ruki-san, estaba muy preocupada, creí que nunca volverias

Ruki: Yo también lo creí, espero que nunca las tengan que llevar ahí… fue horrible. Me da gusto verlas de nuevo, realmente pensé que nunca saldría de ahí y moriría. Miyako, Hikari me podrían acompañar a mi cuarto, digo si no es mucha molestia, ya que estamos en el mismo edificio

Miyako: claro, no hay problema

Hikari: Sora, Mimi nos retiramos, ya es un poco tarde

Miyako: Las vemos mañana, a la hora del receso de clases

Mimi: Muy bien chicas!, hasta mañana… (con cara de preocupación) Sora, notaste ese cambio en la actitud de Ruki?

Sora: si Mimi, que habrá en ese lugar que por completo doblegó el carácter de Ruki… espero nunca descubrirlo

A la mañana siguiente:

Miyako: por fin un momento de tranquilidad y relajación, no crees Hikari?

Hikari: si, pero cada vez que salimos a descansar esos muros que rodean la escuela… siento que me intimidan… Como si me dijeran, nunca podrás salir de aquí

Mientras tanto realmente cerca de ahí…

(Yamato y Taichi se encuentran recargados en aquel muro)

Yamato: porque insistes en venir cada que tenemos vacaciones a la escuela, Taichi?

Taichi: Ya te lo dije, casi no veo a mi hermana y al menos estando aquí creo que puedo oírla

Yamato: si tu lo dices… No se porque pero el oir aquellas risas de las chicas, no se, como que me alegra un poco

Taichi: Yamato?! Tu el lobo solitario mostrando sentimientos???? Como no traje mi cámara

Takeru: parece que mi hermano se ha enamorado

Yamato: ……………. Aunque nunca la he visto pero sé que puede estar aquí, y algún día la encontraré

Taichi: Takeru… no se golpeó la cabeza o está enfermo, en la escuela es tan…. No sé, tan serio, bueno tu sabes

Takeru: No que yo sepa

Del otro lado del muro…

Sora: Mimi no oíste algo?

Mimi: mmmmm creo que no, por que Sora?

Sora: estoy segura que…… (pensado: alguien esta del otro lado), Mimi espera aquí

Sora se dirige hacia aquel gran árbol tan alto como la muralla que separa el colegio para señoritas del colegio para jóvenes

Mimi: Sora que estas haciendo, te vas a caer!!!!

Taichi: Que está pasando, eso se oyó muy cerca de aquí…

Yamato: (pensando: te vas a caer….., será acaso de ese árbol?)

Takeru: Hermano, a dónde vas??

Yamato: (pensando: que estoy haciendo, porque siento que mi corazón esta latiendo muy rápido, cómo si fuera a conocer a aquella persona…)

Yamato hacía honor a ese apodo, ágilmente subió por el árbol hasta una rama que llegaba al borde del muro…

Sora: (pensando: que fue eso, que estoy esperando ver… actué sin pensar)

Sora subía poco a poco, pero no tardó mucho en llegar al mismo borde donde aquel jóven de ojos azules aparentemente la estaba esperando… ambos se quedaron sorprendidos pero al mismo tiempo sintieron como sus corazones latían cada vez más y más rápido…

Lentamente Sora y Yamato empezaron a juntar sus manos hasta que las puntas de sus dedos se encontraron…

Mimi: Miyako!!!! Hikari!!!... que creen???

Hikari: pasa algo?

Mimi: (algo agitada por correr) Estábamos de camino Sora y yo cuando pasamos cerca de aquel muro, por donde está ese gran árbol… oímos algunas voces y Sora fue directo hacia ese árbol que esta igual de alto que el muro comenzó a treparlo!

Hikari: pero que le pasa a Sora, si se llega a caer ……

Al mismo tiempo…

Takeru: Hermano!!!! Baja de ahí alguien viene, tenemos que irnos rápido o nos castigarán…

Taichi: (algo molesto y nervioso) Ishida!!!! Si no bajas subiré por ti, que estás esperando???!!!

Yamato: (pensando: carajo!) (con una mirada tan tierna y profunda) por favor, dime tu nombre… me gustaria saberlo…

Sora: (completamente roja y nerviosa) me…. Me…… (respira profundo) soy Sora

Yamato: Sora…… es un bello nombre, (pensando: Sora, no lo olvidare), prometo que te volveré a ver (se da la media vuelta) Sora, cuidate!!!

Yamato bajo del árbol en dos brincos, aquellos chicos estaban a punto de escapar de su escuela

Taichi: tienes que decirme como hiciste eso!

Yamato: no seas tonto Taichi, hay que darnos prisa…

Desde las alturas Sora vió como tres jóvenes se alejaban corriendo, entre ellos aquel chico que acaba de conocer…

Mimi: Sora!!!!! Baja de ahí antes de que tengas problemas

Miyako: Date prisa, el receso está a punto de terminar

Sora: si ya voy!!!

Nuestras amigas regresan a sus clases, pero Sora no pone atención su mente aun recuerda el momento en que al llegar al borde había un chico esperándola

Pasaba lo mismo con Yamato, llegó a su casa y se encerró en su cuarto, no dejo de tocar la guitarra y pensar en Sora...

Sora: (ya en su habitación) sería lindo volver a verlo…. Pero no le pregunte su nombre!!!! Que tonta… pero hay que ser realistas, no puedo estar todos los días en el árbol si Hibiya-sensei me descubriera capaz de que me mandan a la misma habitación donde llevaron a Ruki… creo que será mejor así, tendré que resignarme a verlo, me pondré a estudiar y así saldré rápido y una vez afuera podré esperarlo, sin tener preocupaciones (una lágrima recorre su mejilla)

Mimi: Sora… que pasa???

Continuara….

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Nota autora:

Hola, este es mi primer fic que escribo después de unos años… me gustaría como quedó saber su opinión jijiji Por cierto como creen que Sora y Yamato se logren ver? Espero sus reviews, nos vemos!!!


	2. Busqueda

**Tras los muros**

Capitulo 2. Búsqueda

En aquella noche, mientras Mimi trata de saber que es lo que le sucede a su amiga, no muy lejos de ahí un grupo de jóvenes habían descubierto algo muy interesante dentro de su escuela…

Takeru: (algo extrañado y nervioso) Daisuke… porque sigues con eso…

Daisuke: Es que… (como haciendo algo de fuerza) ya mero…… lo consigo…… por cierto….. ¿Alguien más va a venir?

Takeru: mi hermano y Taichi me aseguraron, Takato dijo que lo iba a intentar, Joe, Iori, Koushiro y Ken se iban a quedar a estudiar… como siempre, pero creo que Ken pensó en venir…

Daisuke: era de esperarse de ellos….

Takato: que onda chicos, si logre escaparme

Takeru: que bueno, a veces es bueno romper las reglas de vez en cuando no crees?

Taichi: (en tono sarcástico) pero yo prefiero romperlas casi siempre….

Yamato: pero eres tan descuidado que siempre te atrapan (dándole un golpe en la cabeza)

Takeru: hernamo, Taichi

Taichi: y… Daisuke… porque nos mandaste llamar…

Daisuke: antes de salir de vacaciones me di cuenta que en este lado de esta estúpida pared había como unos tabiques flojos, y de hecho son bastantes…… algo así como para que una persona pueda entrar

Takato: yo te ayudo Daisuke!!!!!

Takeru: probablemente haya mas tabiques flojos…

Taichi: pssst Yamato, creo que se como tirar esos tabiques, tenemos que………

Yamato: (con una sonrisa un poco diabólica) me agrada…… (mira a Tai y ambos asienten con la cabeza)

Yamato y Taichi dan unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y comienzan a correr, de tal forma que entre los dos taclearon a los demás chicos logrando así que esos tabiques se desplomaran…

Takato: (agarrándose la cabeza) eso dolió, Taichi-san, Yamato-san, ¿por qué lo hicieron?

Taichi: pues dijeron que faltaba fuerza no???

Yamato: solo les dimos un empujón

Takeru: hermano, no era necesaria esa clase de fuerza

Daisuke: lo importante es que logramos pasar del otro lado… (Takeru y Takato se encontraban encima de él) por cierto… PODRÍAN QUITARSE LEVANTARSE DE MI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hibiya-sensei estaba de guardia en uno de los pasillos, por lo que oyó algo lo que le pareció un grito que provenía de afuera…

Hibiya-sensei: acaso…. ¿Hay alguien afuera?

Empieza a caminar por aquel pasillo hasta llegar a una ventana, la cual abrió… sacó una linterna y comenzó a alumbrar hacia fuera, como buscando algo…

Hibiya-sensei: (comenzó a gritar) No creas que no se que estás ahí, te daré solo ésta oportunidad… más te vale que regreses a tu habitación o si no pasarás la noche en "invierno"…

Hibiya-sensei no tenía idea de quienes estaban afuera eran unos muchachos, pensando que era una chica la amenazó con llevarla a invierno, aquellos chicos tuvieron que salir lo más rápido que pudieron, ya que si los atrapaban las consecuencias serían terribles para ellos…

Taichi: (golpeando a Daisuke) que imbécil eres, que no ves que si nos llegaran a ver… (lo toma por la playera y lo levanta un poco) la páliza que normalmente nos dan….

Yamato: sería brutal… tanto que no nos levantaríamos tan fácilmente

Takeru: será mejor que nos demos prisa, puede que sospechen…. Takato, que haces??

Takato: no podemos dejar esto así… puede ser el único camino por el cual podamos verlas… aunque no las conozcamos, no solo nos conformaríamos con oírlas, sino que ahora también las podríamos ver y… ellas a nosotros

Al terminar esa frase, un ruido… no… no era un ruido… más bien era un sonido que les indicaba a los muchachos, que no estaban solos… que muy pronto iban a tener compañía

Yamato: ese… (algo espantado) ese…. Los malditos perros vienen para acá, corran todos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nuestros amigos, salieron corriendo… ese escándalo despertó a una de las chicas…

Hikari: (algo dormida) otra vez esos perros…… como los odio…. Como si estuvieran persiguiendo algo…… (abre los ojos sorprendida) o a alguien

Hikari se levanta rápidamente hacia su ventana, no logra ver bien…. Pero se da cuenta que uno de los que corrían era su hermano sin lugar a duda, logró ver a otros dos muchachos ambos rubios… y solamente a otras 2 sombras que no pudo distinguir…

Hikari: hermano…

Mientras los muchachos escapan…

Ken: Aun Daisuke y los demas seguirán por aquí. Me costó mucho trabajo salirme de mi casa como para que no los alcance…

Los chicos iban corriendo, y no se fijaron que Ken iba en direccion hacia aquel edificio del cual estaban huyendo

Daisuke: (voltea hacia el frente) … hay no… aaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ken: Daisuke, ¿que te pasa? La primera vez que nos vemos en la vacaciones y me recibes de esta forma, que bueno que somos amigos, que si no…

Daisuke: disculpame, pero teníamos que salir corriendo de ahí…

Ken: pues que paso?

Takeru: esos perros estaban a punto de alcanzarnos… (con una pequeña sonrisa) pero al menos ya estamos seguros

Yamato: mmmmmmmmmm tengo curiosidad, cuando estábamos adentro esa profesora nos dijo algo sobre un "invierno" no?

Taichi: igual…. Y así le llaman a sus castigos

Takeru: no se lo que sea, pero ha de ser algo muy feo…

Daisuke: no creo que sea peor que lo que nos hacen nosotros, digo son mujeres… cuanto pueden resistir…

Takato: No creo que sean tan duros, igual y solo las llevan a un lugar frío y ya

Ken: creo que me regreso a mi casa, aún estoy a tiempo de que no se den cuenta

Takato: si ya es bastante noche…

Yamato: Takeru vayamos a casa, te dejare con mamá

Takeru: pero le había dicho que iba a estar contigo y papá, por eso también es que pude salir

Yamato: (frunciendo la mirada) a que hora planeabas decírmelo

Takeru solo se ríe

Taichi: muy bien, acompañare a estos chicos a sus casas, ya que no saben andar solos en la calle… Esta bien si nos vemos mañana… donde siempre?

Yamato: sabes que cuentas conmigo Taichi, además esta vez hubiera ido aunque no lo pidieras…

Taichi: (mirandolo de forma extraña) que demonios te pasa….?

Yamato abraza a su hermano y se marchan… Taichi acompaña a los demás chicos a sus casas

Mientras tanto, Sora le terminaba de contar a Mimi sobre el encuentro que había tenido con Yamato, pero claro no sabia que ése era su nombre…

Sora: … solo pude sentir la punta de sus dedos, cada vez nos sentíamos mas cerca… pero uno de sus amigos le dijo que ya bajara que alguien venía… Me pregunto mi nombre, me miró con una sonrisa tan cautivadora y esa mirada, esos ojos azules… se veían tan llenos de amor y felicidad…

Mimi: Sora… (con lágrimas en los ojos) eso es tan romántico pero a la vez triste… algo así como la historia de Romeo y Julieta, que bonito!!!!!!!

Sora: Mimi, por favor…

Mimi: perdona, pero creo que no deberías ponerte así… Me extraña verte así, tan pesimista… esa no eres tu Sora… donde esta aquella chica que siempre buscaba la forma de solucionar las cosas, sin importar como lo iba a ser… Estoy segura de que se volverán a ver… tarde o temprano

Sora: Mimi……. Tienes razón pero… no puedo evitarlo, talvez si fueran otras circunstancias lo creería de verdad, pero no lo se…

Mimi: Sora Takenouchi!!!!!! Me sorprendes de veras… esta bien… apostemos…. Si ese chico no viene a buscarte mañana, sin importar la hora y el como hare de tu esclava de aquí a que salgamos de vacaciones…. Pero si el viene aparte de que serás mi esclava harás todas mis tareas

Sora: Mimi estas apostando mucho (muy sorprendida)… de verdad crees que mañana vendrá…

Mimi: por supuesto mmmmmm pero no puedo asegurar que sea en el árbol de nuevo, de hecho el fue el que huyó primero… sabes que puedes hacer??

Sora: que???

Voz del pasillo: Ya silencio señoritas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mimi: mañana te digo…

En casa de Taichi:

Taichi: carajo!, de nuevo mis papás me descubrieron… que pasa si no entro a la casa… será mejor que los enfrente… de nuevo, ni hablar, espero que la escusa de siempre funcione…… (se acerca a la puerta de entrada y su padre lo recibe con un puñetazo golpe en la cara… )

Sr Yagami: donde andabas??? De seguro buscando a tu hermana verdad…. Eres un holgazán… nunca haces nada en la casa, te la pasas en la calle con ese otro vago de Ishida…

Taichi solo miraba al suelo, no podía expresar lo que sentía en ese momento, su padre estaba realmente furioso, no podía contener las ganas de contestarle a su padre, de ponérsele frente a frente, explicarle sus razones… de poner un alto a esta discusión, de que lo dejara en paz…

Sr Yagami: … eres un pervertido… por que crees que crearon esa ley… para evitar que los patanes como tu se aprovechen de las niñas… empezando por sus hermanas….

Taichi no pudo callar ante esa acusación…

Taichi: (empujando a su padre) estas muy equivocado… quiero mucho a mi hermana como para hacerle algo así, prefiero morir antes de hacerle algo a mi hermana…

Sr Yagami: (tomándolo por su camisa y levantándolo por su camisa) a mi no me faltas al respeto…

Sra Yagami: (muy preocupada) querido… por favor ya déjalo… el lo hacía con las mejores intenciones… dejalo ya…

Sr Yagami: me vuelvo a enterar que vuelves a salir sin mi permiso… no me importa con quien o a donde… te juro que yo mismo me encargo de encerrarte y no dejarte salir…

Taichi sin decir nada se dirije a su cuarto… pensaba en aquella amenaza que le había dicho su padre… no le importaba, ya que jamás dejaría de buscar a su hermana y en cualquier oportunidad que hubiera sacaría a su hermana y se la llevaría a vivir lejos, no sabía donde ni como pero esa era una promesa que se hacía a el mismo…

Taichi: Hikari… buscaré la forma de sacarte de ahí, te lo prometo

En la escuela de señoritas…

Hikari: hermano… que estas haciendo aquí, no quiero que te pase nada… Si nuestros papas se enteran, lo más seguro es que te regañen.

No te preocupes por mi, estoy bien… (pensando: pero no vino solo por un lado me tranquiliza un poco… quienes eran ellos. Acaso serían sus amigos… aquel chico rubio era bastante atractivo… cuando pueda le pediré una foto a mi hermano, así lo puedo tener cerca)

No dejo de pensar en esos momentos… cuando éramos niños, estábamos juntos… (se sorprende) recuerdo que no jugábamos solos, había otros dos niños… ambos rubios… acaso serán los mismos…

En casa de los Ishida…

Sr Ishida: Yamato!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Otra vez afuera…… y en esta ocasión te llevas a tu hermano???? Que inconsciente eres, (le da un coscorrón en la cabeza) si tu madre se enterara de que sales por las noches y es más… te llevas a Takeru… no quiero ver el regaño que te daría…. Además… sales con Taichi no???

Yamato: cual es el problema?

Sr Yagami: no creo que sea bueno que salgas mucho con el…. Creo que no lo sabías pero… para aquellas parejas que tienen hijo e hija… el hermano nunca más podrá ver a su hermana… aún cuando terminen de estudiar y sean "libres" de cierta forma… por ley deben de estar separados

Takeru: papa, eso es mentira verdad???

Sr Ishida: bueno… es lo que se anda comentando por aquí… aún esta en proceso de ser aprovada… pero… Yamato… comentale esto a tu amigo

Yamato: aunque se lo comente (dirijiéndose a su cuarto) no creo que desista de su deseo, pase lo que pase tratará de llevarse a su hermana… Buenas noches!!!!!!

(Ya en su cuarto, mirando hacia la ventana)

Sora, prometo también que te llevaré conmigo, no importa lo que tenga que hacer… quiero estar junto a ti…. (abre la ventana de su cuarto y sale por ella)

En la escuela de señoritas de nuevo…

Sora: joven misterioso, estaré esperando a que vuelvas por mí… por favor no me vayas a dejar aquí… tengo miedo

CONTINUARA…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o

Notas autora:

Espero no me haya tardado mucho en subir este capitulo:P Nos vemos en el tercer capi, espero sus comentarios. Trataré de subir el capi cada 15 dias, bye!

Kuroi no Tenshi – Sora-chan


	3. Te encontré

**Tras los muros**

Capi 3. Te encontré

Yamato: Takeru perdóname… pero asi como Taichi… me preocupo mucho por ti y no quiero que tú también tengas que pagar por mis estupideces… Nunca crei poder estar tan enamorado de alguien, y mas a primera vista, de hecho no creia en el amor a primera vista…

Esto pensaba Yamato mientras corria lo mas rapido hacia la escuela de las señoritas, queria verla de nuevo, no dejaba de pensar en ella

Yamato: Aquí estoy Sora, tal vez hoy no te pueda llevar conmigo… además tampoco sé si sientes lo mismo que yo… apenas nos conocimos unas 18 horas (mas o menos esta Yamato a las 4 am y las 2 y 3 pm :P) vine hace unas 3 horas y casi nos atacan los malditos perros de guardia… y eme aquí de nuevo…tratando de encontrarte, de saber donde estas… Jamás pense que una chica me tuviera tan distraido, sensible… sobre todo alegre… Desde que te conocí no he podido olvidarte, no puedo decir que sueño contigo porque no he dormido aun jejeje, pero estoy seguro de cuando lo haga vamos a estar juntos los dos y felices, aquel sueño será nuestro futuro….

Basta de sentimentalismos, tengo que encontrarla… y decirle lo que siento (pensando: pero si ella no siente lo mismo, no se que haré, nunca me había sentido así… si me rechazara, no se que haría, acaso, esto es a lo que se refieren con miedo a ser lastimado… pero si no le digo lo que siento nunca podré saber lo que ella siente por mi… tengo que arriesgarme, aunque esto implique que pueda salir lastimado)

Yamato se prepara a entrar como siempre lo habia hecho, revisaba que no pasara nadie por los alrededores, se dirigió hacia el poste de luz que le permite ganar altura para poder saltar a uno de los pocos árboles que han logrado crecer mas altos que los muros que rodean la escuela de los chicos, nuevamente haciendo uso de sus habilidades logra descender rápida y ágilmente del árbol, revisa que no venga nadie, eso incluye a los perros… logra avanzar hasta aquel hueco que habían hecho unas pocas horas antes y sin dudarlo dos veces pasa a través de él nuevamente

Da un pequeño recorrido por el patio de la escuela de las chicas, no sabe que esperar de ése lugar, no sabe si al igual que su escuela tengan algo así como perros de guardia o cosas peores…

Yamato: no creo que haya ese tipo de cosas, de todas formas son chicas y no deberían necesitar ese tipo de amenazas……

En unos cuantos pasos más logra encontrar aquel árbol donde su amada Sora estaba el día…… ejem! Hace ya varias horas…

Yamato: Sora, así que desde aquí tú subiste (decía mientras rodeaba aquel árbol) Quien lo iba a decir… un árbol me pone feliz… pensar que aquí fue la primera vez que nos vimos…. (como que despierta regresa al mundo real, mueve su cabeza como negando:S espero sepan a que cara me refiero) Debo darme prisa y encontrarla…

(sigue caminando por los alrededores)

Yamato: piensa Ishida, piensa… antes de entrar debo revisar si su cuarto esta cerca de aquí… por que no hay más árboles… (rascándose la cabeza) ni hablar… tendré subir por los balcones… solo espero no morir antes de verla una vez más…

Sora: (se despierta muy agitada, respira muy rápido y esta sudando) Que fue eso… soñe que ese chico venía a aquí a la escuela… especialmente a buscarme…

Mimi, estas despierta?... Mimi!!!!!!!

Mimi: Sora… (todavía dormida)… que pasa???

Sora: Mimi, acabo de soñar que el me venía a buscar…

Mimi: pues… porque no le indicas donde estas? Por si realmente te vino a buscar… pon una bandera o saca tu unifome…… (empieza a bostezar y a acomodarse en la cama) o prende la luz….

Sora: Mimi… realmente estabas despierta… o solo me diste el avión…….. pero si realmente esta alla afuera buscándome…. Sería muy notorio lo de la bandera (pensando: aunque no se de donde sacaría una a estas horas) y el uniforme sería demasiado llamativo para las profesoras… No creo que Mimi se despierte con la luz….

Yamato comenzaba a subir por los balcones de los cuartos, tratando de ver si realmente Sora se encontraba en alguna de ellas…

Yamato: ahora que lo pienso…(algo triste) es una idea tonta… para empezar es de noche bueno mas bien de madrugada, no se puede ver a través de las puertas y esta demasiado oscuro… y aunque no lo estuviera son mas 200 habitaciones!!!!! En una sola noche… ni siquiera en una semana terminaría de revisarlas todas…

Pasaría lo mismo si lo hago desde adentro… aparte de cuidarme de quien está haciendo guardia, estarían dormidas y por lo tanto no podría asegurar si es ella en verdad…

(agachando la mirada) como fue que pude creer que esta estúpida idea iba a funcionar… mejor regreso a casa, si mi padre me descubre, probablemente ahora si se enfade…

Yamato se dio media vuelta y empezó su camino de regreso… nuevamente se quedó recordando el momento en que conoció a Sora, la sensación de felicidad cuando vio que algo o alguien subía por el árbol, la sorpresa que se llevo cuando un bello ángel se aparecía frente a el, aquella tierna mirada que poseía, la sensación de estar en el mismísimo paraíso, la satisfacción total y completa felicidad

Yamato: no lo logro comprender… que fue lo que Sora me hizo… es tan linda (carita de enamorado)… demonios!!!!! Debo irme ya!

Yamato se dirigía hacia el hueco por donde había entrado, pero de repente se percata que no todo esta oscuro como debería ser, del otro lado del edificio se veía como la luz de un cuarto iluminaba parte del jardín…

Yamato: que me pasa?... estoy sintiendo otra vez esa sensación de cuando estaba subiendo al árbol, acaso… sería posible…

Sora: por favor si de verdad estas aquí… ven… por favor… quiero verte otra vez!

Yamato: … me siento como si Sora me estuviera llamando… que sensación tan más extraña. Aquella habitación (dirige su atención hacia la habitación iluminada), será posible…

Sin perder más tiempo, Yamato se dirige hacia la habitación donde proviene la luz, no estaba muy alta… en el cuarto piso. Subiendo por los barandales con gran agilidad no tardo mucho en llegar hasta aquel balcón…

Sora: mi corazón… está empezando a latir muy rápido, justo como lo hizo cuando lo conocí… que fue ese ruido?

Sora se dirige lentamente hacia la puerta del balcón con las manos en su pecho, sintiendo su corazón como latía cada vez más y más rápido, con forme avanzaba lograba ver como una sombra empezaba a tomar la forma de una silueta… de un joven

Abrió con mucho cuidado la puerta y se asomó para ver que era eso y entonces…

Se sorprendió tanto al ver a ese chico, ahí parado en su balcón a la luz de la luna con los brazos abiertos, como si llevara toda la vida esperando por ella…

Yamato: Sora (con una gran sonrisa) por fin te encontré…

Sora: (pensando: a caso es un sueño (mientras se dirigía hacia el) si es así… no quiero despertar)

Dime¿es esto un sueño?

Yamato: No claro que no… y si así lo fuera… no me importaría no despertar… si esa fuera la forma de estar contigo

Sora: (se sorprende al oír eso) es en serio… (ya estando en sus brazos)

Yamato: Sora, quiero decirte algo, estaba pensando en eso antes de entrar a buscarte… (empieza a ponerse nervioso y no deja de tartamudear) Ja ja ja jamás pennnnnnnnnse que u u u una chi… (esto es más complicado de lo que pense…)

Sora: (sonriendo y deja salir una leve risa) oye… aún no me has dicho cuál es tu nombre… digo has pasado por tantos problemas para llegar hasta aquí, que me gustaría saber como te llamas

Yamato: (un poquito nervioso) que descortés soy… Ishida… Yamato Ishida

Sora: ahora se tu nombre… Ishida-kun

Yamato: pero… (se pone triste) por que me llamas así… (sorprendido y triste) claro, aun no nos conocemos bien… y yo ya diciéndote por tu nombre… que estúpido soy

Sora: (sorprendida) espera Yamato… era una broma… además siento que te conozco desde hace mucho… puedes seguir diciéndome Sora… pero mi nombre completo es Sora Takenouchi

Yamato: (cara de alivio) me habías asustado… creí que lo decías en serio…

Sora: y Yamato… que querías decirme?

Yamato: es cierto… bueno… es que yo… esteeeeeee (pensando: maldición, no otra vez) yo…. dessssssssssssssssssde qu qu que te conocí… nnnnnnnnnnnno he po…dido olvidarte…

(tomando un fuerte respiro y toma su mano) (pensando: le acabo de tomar su mano… no puedo seguir de estupido, si por fin la he encontrado no puede ser que no se lo diga, le diga lo que siento por ella. Pero… es la primera vez que me pasa… y pues no se como debo hacerlo… no estoy acostumbrado a hablar de mis sentimientos…)

Sora: Yamato??? Que pasa?

Yamato: (pensando: ahora o nunca) (con la mirada hacia abajo y la voz muy baja) No he dejado de pensar en ti…

Sora: (pensando: oi lo que creo que oi o fue mi imaginación) Yamato… (apretando su mano) eso es verdad?

Yamato: (mas nervioso… pensando: me escucho… y me apretó mas fuerte mi mano…) Sora… (mirandola a los ojos) yo no creía en el amor a primera vista, pero todo eso cambio desde esta tarde, tu nombre y tu figura inundan mis pensamientos.

-- Sora: (pensando: esos ojos… están llenos de amor, pero a la vez puedo sentir que se sientes muy solos y que lo han estado por mucho tiempo…) --

Cuando nos encontramos apenas si pudimos sentir las puntas de nuestros dedos y ahora nuestras manos están por completo la una con la otra… Sora (le toma la otra mano) me he enamorado por completo de ti, pero… quisiera saber si qui-i-i eres (pensando: por que ahora, creí que ya lo había superado) … quieres ser mi novia???

Sora. (impactada por esa pregunta) Ya – ma- to… yo….

Yamato se empieza a acercar hacia Sora, sus manos se posan sobre los hombros de Sora, nota que se encontraba demasiado tensa, la mirada de Sora expresaba un poco de miedo, nerviosismo, pero algo en ellos expresaba que se encontraba muy feliz por esa proposición pero no lo podía expresar

Sora solo estaba con sus manos hacia su pecho sin alejar su mirada de Yamato, ella se dio cuenta que Yamato lo decía en serio, sin titubear, aquellos ojos zafiros expresaban un tierno y profundo amor… poco a poco la empieza a acercar hasta que logra abrazarla por completo

Sora: (con una mirada perdida, una mirada de chica enamorada) Ya – ma ….

El joven se acerca hacia ella para poder alcanzar esos labios, esos delicados y suaves labios de su amada, que aún no sabía si le iba a corresponder de la misma forma, pero nada perdia con intentar, pero algo lo detuvo

Sora: (empujandolo lejos de ella y la mirada hacia abajo) no… no puedes…

Yamato: (retrocediendo en cada palabra) Sora yo… lo siento … no quiero hacer algo que tu no quieres… será mejor que me vaya no tardara en amanecer… nos vemos después…

Sin despedirse de ella dio media vuelta y procede hacia abajo, Sora se queda inmóvil ante esa reacción de su amado… una parte de ella quería ese beso pero la otra parte no dejo de proyectarle los posibles castigos que Hibiya-sensei le pondría si se llegaba a enterar…

Sora: (con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas) … pero porque habría de enterarse… si se lo hubiera pedido… me hubiera ido con él o caso hubiera hecho algo parecido a lo de hace un momento… (hincándose en el piso y llorando) Yamato……. Si quiero ser tu novia!!!!!!!

Pero Yamato ya estaba demasiado lejos como para oír la respuesta que quería escuchar, en un 2 por 3 ya había salido de ahí, incluso de su propia escuela… estaba tan deprimido que su mirada se lleno de tristeza y soledad de nuevo, pensando en el por que…

Yamato: (de forma melancólica, como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta) perdóname Sora… fui un estúpido al tratar de hacer algo como eso… insisto… nos acabamos de conocer y ya pensaba en besarte... (con una lágrima recorriendo su mejilla) pero podría jurar que me ibas a corresponder

Yamato no regresó a casa, toda la noche se la paso vagando sin rumbo, hasta que el cansancio… no, sino el sufrimiento de aquella noche lo agotó, lo dejo sin fuerzas sin energía, por un instante sin ganas de vivir, antes de caer en el pavimento lo último que pudo salir de su boca con su último aliento fue Sora…

Ya en la mañana…

Takeru: buenos días…. Que? No hay nadie… mi papá de seguro fue a trabajar pero… y mi hermano… (camina hacia la habitación de su hermano) su cama esta tendida… incluso parece como si no hubiera dormido aquí… pero y la ventana… porque esta abierta? Acaso habrá salido… aunque aquí esta su celular… que extraño…

Ringgggg ringgggggg

Takeru: mmmmmmm quien sera?... Diga?

* * *

**Nota Autora:**

: P hola a todos, que tal quedo este capi... creen que me vi mala onda? Pero todo terminara bien, o al menos eso creo... eso el tiempo lo dira. Espero sus reviews!!!!!!! Trabajando ya en el 4, que para Lulyua, Fiorella Takaishi y mudkip-chan que preguntaban del Takari el prox sera todo Takari!!!!!!!!!!!! espero sus opiniones


	4. Ahora te recuerdo

**Tras los muros**

Algo rápido a pesar de que me gusta mucho Yamato, creo que lo ando haciendo sufrir (y esto va a ir para largo) pido perdon a admiradoras de Yamato, pero **creo** que al final sera feliz : P, los dejo con el fic

* * *

Capi 4. Ahora te recuerdo 

Voz del teléfono: (psssssssss ruido telefono) psssssssss a psssssssssssss Yam pssssssssssss to

Takeru: que???? Disculpe… no le entiendo…. Yamto??????

Voz del teléfono: el pssssssssssssssssss esta pssssssssssssss

Takeru: (sorprendido) acaso esta hablando de mi hermano???

Voz: pssssssssssss Tak pssssssssssssss ru

Takeru: si, (nervioso) soy Takeru……. El hermano menor de Yamato……. Acaso le pasó algo?????

Voz: pssssssssssssssssss nec psssssssssssss es pssssssss ito pssssssssssssssssss ayu pssssssssssssssssssss d pssssssssss a

Takeru: quien es????

Voz: ven psssssssssss

Takeru: Pero a dónde???? Eh…….. se ha cortado la llamada….

Takeru se pone a dar de vueltas por el departamento, pensando en quien era la persona que había llamado, estaba tratando de descifrar que era lo que le había querido decir…

Takeru: demonios! (golpeando la pared) pero quien habrá sido… estoy seguro de que quería hablar con mi hermano… o sobre de él? Además, sabía que el es mi hermano y también mi nombre…

También es extraño porque el celular de mi hermano esta en su cuarto y las ventanas estaban abiertas… (preocupado) y si realmente le paso algo??????

Ring!!!!!!!!!

Takeru: (levanta la mirada)… será posible (corre hacia el teléfono) Si…

Voz: Takeru!

Takeru: Taichi, eres tu?

Taichi: si, disculpa…

Takeru: por que?

Taichi: hace un rato le había marcado a Yamato, pero no se que paso con el maldito teléfono que se oía demasiada interferencia, y creo que no me podías entender bien verdad?

Takeru: ya me habías preocupado

Taichi: en fin, me puedes comunicar con Yamato por favor?

Takeru: lo siento Taichi, pero no se encuentra, creo que salio… y desde muy temprano

Taichi: ese vago! Pero bueno, crees que tu me podrías ayudar?

Takeru: claro, dime que necesitas?

Taichi: para empezar, necesito que vengas a mi casa y aquí te digo…

Takeru: muy bien, voy para allá (cuelga el teléfono) por un momento… me había asustado…

Takeru se apresura a vestirse, toma algo de comida del refrigerador, revisa que todo este en orden, le deja una nota a su padre y hermano:

"Para quien lea esta nota… Fui a casa de Taichi, hermano el te estaba buscando pero no se a donde fuiste no se a que hora regrese, yo les llamo cuando venga de regreso.

Atte: Takeru"

Takeru sale del departamento y se dirige hacia la casa de Taichi, toma el atajo que suele tomar con su hermano, un parque pequeño pero agradable, en el camino se da cuenta de que hay varios niños jugando, al parecer están felices… otros niños están hablando sobre sus hermanas y primas, que las extrañan muchos… al oír esto Takeru se acordó sobre Taichi, le pasaba lo mismo… tenía muchas ganas de ver a su hermana, pero éste deseo era superior al de los niños, el se enfrentaba ante sus padres y maestros para poder ver a su hermana…. Después de un rato logra llegar a la casa de Taichi, pero antes de que tocara el timbre la puerta estaba entre abierta…

Taichi: (con voz baja) Takeru…pasa rápido…

Takeru: Taichi, que pasa??

Taichi; mi padre me ha amenazado… no puedo salir a ningún lado sin avisarle a donde y con quien… y tengo prohibido hasta nuevo aviso salir con Yamato. El punto es que… necesito un favor Takeru

Takeru: que paso?

Taichi: mi padre esta pesando en mandarme a estudiar lejos de aquí… con lo que significa que nunca vería a mi hermana de nuevo, aun no estoy muy seguro, pero lo único que se es que decidirá antes de que terminen las vacaciones… (mira Takeru como si fuera tambien su hermano, con mucha esperanza) por favor podrías llevarle esta carta a mi hermana?

Takeru: pero… como se la voy a dar?

Taichi: (con una mirada y sonrisa sospechosa) ya había pensado en eso, creo que será un poco más fácil de convencerte a ti que a tu hermano…

Takeru: (preocupado, pensando: a que se referirá???)

Taichi sale de su habitación, a los pocos minutos regresa con el plan para que Takeru pueda entregar la carta a Hikari…

Takeru: pero… (muy sorprendido) QUE ES ESO QUE TRAES AHÍ TAICHI!!!!!!!!!

Taichi: se que mi hermana ya no es una niña, es casi una señorita, pero aún así… (con sonrisa malevola) tienen mas o menos el mismo tipo de cuerpo…

Takeru: (sudando de lo nervioso) acaso quieres que… salga… con eso… PUESTO??????!!!!!!!!

Taichi: tanto así como salir no, mas bien entrar. Esto era lo que tenía en mente, aprovechando el hueco que logramos hacer en aquel muro… pues sería muy fácil que se la puedas dar. Solo tendrías que ir a la hora que tienen descanso y buscarla, dársela, salir antes de que te descubran y regresarme el vestido, eso es todo…

Takeru: (mirándolo con sarcasmo) y tu crees que eso es realmente fácil… oye?

Taichi: dime?

Takeru: y como pensabas en convencer a mi hermano de hacer esto, no creo que quisiera…

Taichi: de hecho tienes razón… (cara sonriente) pero yo se algo que si no quiere que lo divulgue a todos los de la escuela lo tendría que hacer, jojojojojojo… entonces lo harás?

Takeru: (cara de resignación) pues no tengo de otra… pero… me puedes dar otra cosa, ese esta muy feo, (junta sus manos en su pecho y habla como gay) es que eso no combina con mis lindos ojos!

Taichi: (cara de sorprendido, con la boca bien hacia abajo) no creo lo que veo… pero es broma verdad?

Takeru: claro que si!

Takeru: (respira aliviado) que bueno, pero… esta es la única ropa que Hikari dejó… (Takeru pensado: con que así se llama…) y creo que fue por lo feo…

Takeru: y como voy a saber quien es ella?

Taichi: calma muchacho! Tengo ya todo preparado… (saca algo de su cartera) toma aquí tienes, ella es mi hermana

Taichi se acerca a Takeru y le entrega la fotografía, Hikari estaba muy sonriente, tenia una blusa sin mangas de color rosa y se podía imaginar que traía una falda blanca, traía el cabello suelto y algo largo (todo su cabello al hombro con) al parecer estaba en un parque, pero Takeru pensaba que se veía muy linda…

Taichi: Ta-ke-ru… por que te has sonrojado???????

Takeru: (sorpredido y se sonroja más) que????? Yo!!!!????? Para nada…. Es que se ve linda, es todo…

Taichi: (abraza a Takeru por el cuello) Hikari es muuuuuuuuuuuy especial para mí, y pobre de cualquier patán que se le atreva a acercársele a ella y mucho menos tocarla, porque se las verá conmigo… aunque tengo que admitir… que eres el menos peor… (lo suelta) aún así estas advertido Takaishi!

Taichi y Takeru platican por un momento más, Taichi le indica a Takeru que es hora y el asiente, se despiden y Taichi le dice que tenga cuidado, ya que si algo le pasa Yamato vendrá y lo golpeará… Takeru le dice que no se preocupe pero que mantengan esta "misión" en secreto

Takeru se apresura a llegar a la escuela, ya que se acerca la hora del descanso de las chicas y si no llega no podrá darle la carta. Cuando Takeru llega hacia el poste que siempre usan para entrar se dispone a entrar sin perder más tiempo. Takeru no es tan hábil como su hermano pero le ha enseñado unos trucos con lo que ha sido capaz de entrar en las noches , se aleja un poco para ganar velocidad "todo esta en el impulso" es lo que siempre dice Yamato, Takeru recordando eso logró ser capaz de poner un pie en el poste y darse otro impulso para llegar al muro pero casi no fue suficiente, apenas si logró agarrarse de la orilla, como pudo alcanzó a trepar por el muro, ahora el problema estaba en pasarse del otro lado. Takeru nunca había ido solo en la tarde por lo que estaba preocupado de que lo llegaran a ver, normalmente Yamato era quien vigilaba mientras Taichi ayudaba a Takeru a entrar, Yamato por obvias razones no necesitaba ayuda…

Tomó un gran respiro y saltó al árbol de enfrente, logró descender ya sin problemas, pero esperaba no encontrarse con esos molestos perros, siguió su camino hasta el hueco de la otra noche, prosiguió con su "cambio de look" no demoró mucho en quitarse sus ropas, pero tuvo un gran dilema consigo mismo cuando se iba a poner el vestido, y como no lo iba a tener, un vestido rojo con lunares amarillos, manga larga y con mucho mucho vuelo y además escote…. La forma en la que terminó su soliloquio fue la risa de las chicas, lo que indicaba que era hora del descanso y su única oportunidad para entregar la carta. Cerró los ojos y se puso el vestido y se dirigió hacia el hueco…

Takeru: no puedo creer que realmente este vestido así…

Para su buena suerte logró ver a Hikari a lo lejos, empezó un poco a caminar y a hacerle señales a Hikari…

Miyako: Mimi donde esta Sora?

Mimi: ahorita viene, esta terminando algo. Saben anoche soñe algo bien extraño…

Hikari: que fue Mimi… (de reojo ve a alguien haciendo señas, pero se sorprende más por la forma en que esta vestida esa persona) Chicas… (muy nerviosa y a la vez entusiasmada) ahorita vengo

Mientras Mimi le contaba a Miyako sobre lo que soño (que realmente no fue un sueño, jijiji…. sigamos con el Takari) Hikari se dirigía hacia esa persona, Takeru se sintió feliz de que lo haya visto y empezó a retroceder un poco, por fin Hikari llega con el

Takeru: tu eres… (es interrumpido por Hikari)

Hikari: (algo molesta) de donde sacaste ese vestido… no creo que haya dos locas que se lo compren…

Takeru: lo siento no quería usar tus cosas sin tu permiso pero me mando tu hermano… Taichi

Hikari: asi que SI es mío… (procesando lo que le dijo Takeru) mi hermano… te mando mi hermano

Takeru: así es, esta carta… es para ti

Hikari: ya veo… (pensando: acaso entro desde la escuela de a lado, hizo esto por mi… o por mi hermano) y te tomaste todas estas molestias para entregarmela

Takeru: (sonriendo) no es molestia, ya se ha hecho una costumbre

Hikari: (pensando: será posible)… de casualidad…

Takeru: dime

Hikari: ayer en la noche… estabas aquí… con mi hermano?

Takeru: eh?! Como lo sabes? Acaso…

Hikari: (señalando hacia una ventana) ves esa ventana, esa es mi habitación… normalmente en las noches suelen ladrar unos perros, pero solo por momentos… pero ayer en particular duraron mas de lo normal, por lo que me levanté… solo pude ver a mi hermano huir, a dos chicos rubios (pensando: que ahora que lo pienso uno eras tu) y a otras dos sombras…

Takeru: es cierto… ayer venimos. Un amigo nuestro encontró una forma para pasar a su escuela… bueno ya me tengo que ir…

Hikari: espera un momento (alcanza a tomar la mano de Takeru, con lo cual ambos se sonrojan) puedo hacerte unas preguntas?

Takeru: cla-claro

Hiakri: (aun sin soltar la mano de Takeru) recuerdas tu vida antes de esta estupida ley???

Takeru: mas o menos, era algo pequeño… por que la pregunta?

Hikari: dime tu tienes un hermano?

Takeru: si… pero…

Hikari: (lo mira de forma tierna) recuerdas que hacías hace 10 años… Con quien estabas? Que hacías?

Takeru: (la mira de forma extraña) pues no realmente… (pensando: porque me hace este tipo de preguntas, me empieza a dar miedo aunque sigo pensando que es muy linda) a que vienen tantas preguntas…. Siento que me estas interrogando

Hikari: (se pone triste) lo siento, no sabía que te estabas molestando… lo que pasa… mmmm no… mejor olvídalo… será mejor que te vayas… antes de que te descubran…

Takeru: (pensando: demonios la puse triste) no… no me estabas molestando… es solo que es la primera vez que nos vemos y…

Hikari: pues yo no lo creo, sabes?

Takeru: a que te refieres??????

Hikari: recuerdas como es que mi hermano y tu hermano se hicieron amigos? O desde cuando se conocen? Pienso que seria mas fácil para ti recordarlo, ya que haz convivido mucho con mi hermano…

Hace como 10 años no recuerdas ir a jugar a un parque que estaba enfrente de donde vivías?

Takeru: mmmmmmmm (cara pensativo) creo que si…

Hikari: solías salir a jugar con tu hermano y…

Takeru trata de imaginar lo que Hikari le estaba platicando y poco a poco unos recuerdos estaban viniendo a su mente.

**Flashback**

Era cierto, en la época que sus papas estaban juntos solían vivir en unos departamentos, y efectivamente había un parque enfrente. También recordó que cuando sus papas empezaban a pelear su hermano lo tomaba de la mano y salian del departamento, Yamato solo decia: "Vamos al parque…" sus padres parecían indiferentes, solo decían: "Con cuidado" y regresaban a su discusión. Fue, en una de esas tantas salidas al parque, donde vieron a otros dos hermanos, un niño que era el mayor y a una pequeña niña… Yamato y Takeru se acercaron a ellos, los hermanos mayores empezaron a hablar y los menores se fueron a la arena a jugar…

Yamato: y tu como te llamas?

Niño: Taichi… Yagami Taichi y tu?

Yamato: Yamato, Ishida Yamato, mucho gusto

Taichi: ella… donde se fue????????? Hikari-chan!!!!!!

Yamato: (busca también a Takeru) Takeru!!!!!!

En la caja de arena…

Niña: creo que me llaman…

Takeru: nee nee no me has dicho tu nombre?

Niña: lo siento (con una linda sonrisa) Hikari, Hikari Yagami

Takeru: yo soy Takeru, Ishida Takaishi mu…

El pequeño Takeru no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Hikari le había dado un tierno beso en la mejilla, con el cual ambos estaban ruborizados, el encanto se rompió cuando los hermanos mayores los encontraron… Se quedaron un rato más en el parque hasta que llegó la noche, todos se despidieron y quedaron de verse todos los días…

Lamentablemente esto no duraría mucho, ya que los padres de Yamato y Takeru se divorciarían provocando la separación de los hermanos Ishida y de sus nuevos amigos Taichi y Hikari Yagami

En el último día que se podrían ver…

Taichi: hablas en serio Yamato?

Yamato: así es mi mama… se llevará a Takeru, y yo me quedaré con mi papa… además creo que nos vamos a cambiar de casa…

Taichi: no quiero! Eres mi unico amigo y te vas a ir no es justo!!!! (comienza a llorar)

Yamato: Taichi… (trata de consolarlo) no te preocupes seguiremos siendo amigos, además es solo una suposición…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Takeru: Hikari… ya no llores…

Hikari: sniff sniff Takeru no me dejes…

Takeru: No lo haré te prometo que siempre voy a estar tu lado y vendré a verte cuado vea mi hermano…

Hikari: (secando sus lágrimas) lo prometes?

Takeru: sip! (Hikari extiende su dedo meñique) es una promesa Hikari (ambos terminan enredando sus meñiques)

Takeru fue llamado por su mama, quien le decía que era hora de irse, Yamato solo veía como su mamá tomaba la mano de Takeru y se lo llevaba hacia un taxi, Takeru les decía adios a Hikari, Taichi y su hermano…

Hikari: Takeru!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No lo olvides!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Momentos después el padre de Yamato tambien se lo lleva pero hacia su casa solo diciendo a su hijo: "Nosotros también debemos irnos…"

Yamato estaba muy triste desde ese día, pero momentáneamente la olvidaba cuando se encontraba con Taichi, ambos jugaban y se reían mucho… Hikari no solía ir desde que Takeru se fue, solo iba cuando su hermano le decía que Takeru vendría de visita, le pequeña Hikari se ponía muy contenta de ver a su amigo, todos eran muy felices al menos el primer año… nuevamente esto no duró mucho… La familia Yagami se mudaría muy pronto…

Yamato: (comienza a llorar) no Taichi… tu tambien me abandonas!!!!!!!

Taichi: (tambien llorando) yo tampoco me quiero ir!!!!!

Mientras los hermanos mayores estaban llorando como unos niños pequeños Hikari y Takeru hablaban lo que sería la última vez…

Takeru: (con lágrimas en sus ojos) así que… tu también te vas

Hikari: (muy triste) si… y ahora si… ya no podré verte más

Takeru le da un tierno beso en la mejilla a Hikari, toma su mano y le dice…

Takeru: Hikari… todo va a estar bien…

Después de eso ambos se sonríen, Hikari se da cuenta que su madre la esta llamando, estaba a punto de irse, le da un fuerte abrazo a Takeru y se va corriendo de ahí, Taichi no tarda en alcanzarla…

Takeru se dirige hacia Yamato, ambos se quedan mirando como es que sus amigos se subían a su coche, el momento no podía ser peor, la madre de los hermanos llamaba también a Takeru para irse a casa… Takeru obedeció y se despidió de su hermano. Yamato observó como su madre tomaba a Takeru y se despedían de él, Yamato se quedó solo

**Fin flashback**

Takeru: claro…. Hikari… ahora te recuerdo bien, vaya que tenia tiempo que no pensaba en eso… Es que has cambiado muchisimo… estás… (se sonroja) muy linda

Hikari: Takeru… (sonrojada) gracias… tu…

Takeru: (se levanta) Hikari, mejor regresa… no quiero que tengas problemas…

Hikari: Takeru… volverás?

Takeru: claro que si (pensando: tengo muchas ganas de darle un beso como cuando éramos niños pero si no lo acepte… aaaahhhh)

Hikari: ya… me voy… (pensando: solo lo haré, espero no arrepentirme)

Hikari esta apunto de irse a su clase se puso de pie y paso en frente de Takeru, rapidamente giro para quedar enfrente de el, con todos los nervios del mundo se lanza hacia el, lo abraza por unos momentos y se acerca lentamente hacia el hasta que logra encontrar los labios de Takeru.

Takeru se sorprende pero al mismo tiempo se siente muy feliz, tanto que le empieza a corresponder el beso, poco a poco comienza a abrazarla por la cintura y Hikari comienza a abrazarlo por el cuello, se quedan así unos segundos cuando la campana de la escuela indica que es momento de entrar…

Takeru: (muy lentamente se separa de Hikari) ya… tienes que irte…

Hikari: Takeru (con las manos en su pecho) tu siempre me has gustado… te estaré esperando, nos vemos!

Hikari se aleja corriendo y Takeru solo ve como aquella chica de la cual no se acordaba había despertado en el de nuevo la sensación de cuando eran pequeños. Takeru se dispone a regresar por el lugar de donde vino, lo primero que hizo fue quitarse ese feo vestido

Takeru: pensándolo bien, fue innecesario ponerme esta cosa, no puedo creerlo…

Takeru pone la punta de sus dedos sobre sus labios, para recordar ese dulce beso y revivir esa experiencia que casi hace que perdiera la razón en ese momento, una vez que regreso a la Tierra y estaba por regresar a casa de Taichi vio algo fuera de lo común aun…

Takeru: pero… que es eso?

* * *

**Nota autora:**

Hola a todos que les parecio? A mi me gusto fue algo tierno n.n, espero sus reviews y tambien espero que le haya gustado este especial de Takari, que hasta ahorita es el mas largo de los 4 capis, en este solo me venían las ideas y escribia, lo que si el siguiente capi va a tardar un poquito, tengo examenes finales la proxima semana y hasta la otra termino, pero despues de eso tiempo completo si!!!!!!

Jijiji Fiorella T. y mudkip-chan les gusto???


	5. Historias de Amor y Desamor Parte I

**Tras los muros**

Tadaima!!!!!! (no se si así se escriba)

Bueno este capitulo esta un poquito mezclado, tiene partes del 3 y 4, y además serán 4 partes (una por cada personaje n.n) así que empezaremos con el pobre de Yamato, que fue lo que le paso??

* * *

Capi 5. Historias de amor y desamor Parte I. Yamato 

Yamato no regresó a casa, toda la noche se la paso vagando sin rumbo……

¿Por qué…? cuando por primera vez en mi vida me siento querido lo tengo que arruinar – pensaba Yamato mientras caminaba por las oscuras calles de la ciudad

Él mismo lo dijo, la primera vez en su vida que se sentía querido, Yamato había sufrido mucho de niño, ya que sus padres se separaron, su madre se llevó a su pequeño hermano, prácticamente se crió solo, su padre trabajaba, el único amigo de su edad Taichi Yagami se mudó, por lo que dejaron a Yamato solo, solo en la vida …

Sora, lamento si hice algo que no te fuera correcto… pero yo… no quiero lastimarte… me gustaría que me permitieras estar junto a ti… - esas eran las palabras que salían de Yamato

Pero que estúpido soy! No vivimos en una sociedad normal! Que es eso de tener separados a los chicos de las chicas!!!!!!! – aquellas palabras retumbaban por las calles, y para la mala suerte de Yamato unos policías pasaron justo de lado de él…

Muchacho!!!! – el policía le grita y lo toma por el brazo – No sabes que tienen prohibido salir a estas horas de la madrugada

No puede estar pasando esto… – Yamato pensaba mientras veía la forma de escapar de ellos

No tienes idea del problema en el que te encuentras – le dijo el otro policía

Tanto Yamato como los policías forcejeaban, Yamato trataba desesperadamente de huir de ellos, pero era casi imposible, dos hombres bastante robustos y algo gordos, contra un muchacho de 18 años quien a pesar de tener una excelente condición física y tener un cuerpo en un muy buen estado jamás podría "salir por las buenas de ahí", así que hizo algo de lo que después se arrepentiría unos minutos mas tarde…

Ya suéltenme!!!!! – gritó Yamato mientras los policías lo llevaban a la patrulla, pero logró safar un brazo con el cual pudo golpear a uno de los policías

Gran error, los policías sacaron sus macanas y lo empezaron a golpear, lo golpearon hasta que el joven no se movía más… por un momento los policías se asustaron ya que Yamato no mostraba señal de que estuviera en este mundo… y era cierto, se encontraba inconsciente pero soñaba con su mundo ideal…

- Sueño -

Yamato!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – alguien lo llamaba con una dulce voz

Quien es….. quien esta diciendo mi nombre????? – pensaba Yamato

Yamato!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Acaso….. eres tu…. Sora????? - murmuró

Yamato, por fin despiertas amor. El desayuno esta listo ven a comer antes de que se enfríe – decía Sora con una bella sonrisa

Yamato se levanta y comienza a observar la habitación en la que se encontraba. Era bastante amplia, y le daba mucha luz. En frente de él había un espejo, el cual tenía unas cuantas fotos sujetas alrededor, podía reconocer a Taichi, en la fotografía ambos se encuentran en su graduación, los dos están felices, también se percata que otra fotografía aparecía Takeru, pero no estaba solo… una chica aparecía con el, pero no estaban de frente, esa foto fue tomada en "infraganti" ya que estaban de perfil y tomados de las manos, ante eso Yamato sonrió, en otra fotografía aparecía con Sora, Yamato se sonroja ya que ella esta estaba con su vestido de novia, era un lindo vestido de corsé empedrado y mucho vuelo de la parte de debajo, el vestido era color blanco, pero era un blanco muy brillante, el estaba de traje, era negro y tenía una pequeña rosa en su bolsa, los dos estaban muy felices…

Mi amor!!!! Ese desayuno!!!!! – Sora le vuelve a gritar desde la cocina

Yamato se apresura a buscar que ponerse, logra encontrar una camisa (bastante ajustada) y unos pantalones viejos, se dirige hacia la cocina y se queda observando a su linda novia terminando de calentar el café, no deja de admirar su belleza, la que lo trae todo atontado

Sora…. – mientras la toma por la cintura - no se cuantas veces te lo he dicho pero desde que estas a mi lado soy el hombre más feliz del mundo

Yamato… - sonrojada – yo también he sido muy, muy feliz desde que estamos los dos juntos, nunca quiero estar lejos de ti….

Mamá!!!! Mamá!!!!!

Una pequeña niña como de dos años empezaba a tirar de la falda de Sora

Aiko, mi hermosa hija – decía mientras cargaba a la niña rubia, con ojos color zafiro que emanaban una inocencia increíble – dile buenos días a papá

…nos días papá – la pequeña Aiko dijo mientras Sora le daba a la niña para que la cargara

Yamato se quedó viendo a su niña con muchísima ternura, después miró a Sora, como aún no creyendo que fuera su esposa, además de ser la madre de su hija

La tierna escena culmina por un lindo y dulce beso por parte de Sora y Yamato, pero Yamato comienza a recobrar el conocimiento

- Fin sueño -

Malditos sean esos bastardos….. me duele todo mi cuerpo…… que? Acaso estoy herido??? – dijo Yamato mientras trataba de pararse. La paliza que le dieron lo dejo algo grave, varios moretones en el cuerpo y una herida en la cabeza, la cual afortunadamente no era grave, pero aun así tenía algo de sangre por un costado de su rostro

No me hubiera importado no despertar de aquel grandioso sueño, mi niña… era hermosa – dijo mientras emprendía de nuevo su camino sin rumbo

Pero si no hubiera despertado no la volvería a abrazar ni estar cerca de ella – pensaba al mismo tiempo

Sin darse cuenta llegó a los edificios donde vivía, no sabia cual era la hora pero de seguro no tardaría mucho en amanecer, simplemente siguió caminando

Por alguna razón la escena de cuando Sora lo aleja de ella cuando trató de besarla lo inquietaba demasiado…

¿Por qué esa escena me sigue atormentando?, es como si mi corazón no lo creyera… Y… ¿si voy de nuevo? – dijo Yamato mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro

Pero esa sonrisa poco duraría…

Y ¿qué tal si me rechaza otra vez?, no podría soportarlo… pensar que al fin pude encontrar a quien podría borrar mi soledad de mi mente y alma…

Si eso pasara… prefiero ya no vivir más – unas lágrimas se podía percibir en el pavimento

Creo que las heridas están empezando a hacerme efecto… no tengo ya fuerzas… me siento… mu…y can… sa… do… Sora…

Yamato sin nada más que decir cayó rendido en el pavimento, y por segunda vez soñaba en su amada, pero ésta vez, el sueño era un poco diferente…

- Sueño -

Yamato se veía así mismo cuando era pequeño, se encontraba en el departamento donde solía vivir a esa edad, el lugar estaba completamente solo y en un rincón algo oscuro él estaba sentado en una silla viendo hacia la pared llorando

Me han dejado solo, me han dejado solo – repetía el pequeño Yamato – Mamá, Takeru, Papá, Taichi ¿donde estan? No me dejen aquí…

Yamato (grande) estaba dando vueltas alrededor de él mismo, mirándose así mismo con algo de odio, no podía creer que solo estaba ahí llorando, sin hacer nada. Pero, era solo un niño, ese momento de su vida nunca lo olvidaría, fue ahí cuando decidió ser frío, sin mostrar sus sentimientos de esa forma ya no volvería a sufrir

Se dirige hacia la ventana y cual fue su sorpresa, podía ver a Taichi a Takeru y a sí mismo en una de las tantas visitas a la escuela de las chicas… curiosamente fue el día en que conoció a Sora.

Inmediatamente da la espalda, no quería verlo, su corazón no se lo permitía pero su yo pequeño ya se encontraba de frente a él…

Que… ¿qué quieres? – dijo Yamato grande

Tonto! – le contestó el pequeño – No lo hagas de nuevo

¿A qué te refieres?

Huir… - dijo Yamatito (kawaii) mientras desviaba su mirada

Eso es mentira – Yamato cerraba su puño

¿Dar la espalda a tus sentimientos no es huir?, eso mismo hiciste hace años ya… mira por la ventana – dijo mientras trataba de jalarlo para que mirara – ¿No fuimos felices cuando la encontramos?

Pero cuando Yamato intentó mirar ya no había nada… solo oscuridad

Eso es lo que estas haciendo ahora mismo… huyendo y olvidando… - Yamatito dijo triste

Yo… yo… quiero estar con ella de nuevo… Sora – fue lo único que Yamato pudo decir

Ambos voltearon rápidamente, ya que al parecer alguien estaba tocando la puerta, Yamatito corrió hacia la puerta para ver quien era pero no pudo abrirla…

Siempre me has tenido así, alguien trata de comprenderte pero no lo dejas…

Lo siento… – Yamato se acerca hacia la puerta – te prometo que ya no será más así… - Yamato abre la puerta y ve quien tocaba la puerta era Takeru y detrás de él estaba Taichi

Antes de irse regresa a la ventana y se alegra de ver de nuevo el momento en que conoció a Sora y se promete a sí mismo que no le afectará lo que paso, que ella debió de haber tenido sus razones…

Se despide de Yamatito no sin antes pedirle disculpas de nuevo y sale de ahí con Takeru y Taichi, el departamento no se encuentra más oscuridad y Yamatito se dirige hacia la ventana, Yamato pudo notar esta acción antes de que cerrara la puerta y también pudo escuchar algo

Vas a estar conmigo, verdad… Sora-san???

Por supuesto que si – dijo Sora

- Fin sueño -

La luz del sol empieza a molestar a Yamato, se sorprende ya que no se dio cuenta de cuando se quedó dormido. Por suerte (al fin :P) era una calle muy tranquila, tan tranquila que parecía que ahí no vivía nadie. La herida de su cabeza aún seguía abierta, por lo que toda la noche se paso sangrando, esto se pudo notar ya que en la banqueta había esa mancha, lo único que hizo fue tratar de limpiarse con la chamarra que traía. Se levantó con cuidado

Eso… más que un sueño… parecía… algo como remordimiento de conciencia – dijo Yamato mientras se sacudía un poco lo sucio que estaba, y aún sin saber a donde comenzó a caminar de nuevo

Después de unas 4 horas, sin saber como llegó a los apartamentos donde ahora vivía su amigo Taichi, dudó un momento en ir a visitarlo ya que su aspecto, y las heridas que tenía no le iban a salvar de un largo interrogatorio por parte de su amigo…

Pero luego recordó lo que había soñado, se tragó su orgullo y se dirigió hacia allá, en el camino pudo escuchar lo que la gente estaba murmurando, los cuales se referían a él…

Tiene que ser el amigo vago del hijo de la señora Yagami

Igual de vagos y busca pleitos los dos – comentaban unas señoras

Como es que sus padres no sienten vergüenza de él – dijo señora mayor mientras pasaba a lado de Yamato

Si ese fuera mi hijo, estaría en serios problemas… lo habría denunciado – un señor le decía a su esposa

Siento pena por sus padres, tener un hijo así… - la esposa contestó

Yamato solo cerraba sus ojos y trataba de ignorar todos esos comentarios, pensaba en solo llegar con Taichi y contarle todo lo que había sucedido

La subida por las escaleras parecía eterna, porque tenías que vivir en los últimos pisos Taichi – dijo con un tono de ironía Yamato. Por fin llegó a la puerta de su amigo se dispuso a tocar pero no lo hizo, estaba pensando en que le diría en cuanto lo viera así, nuevamente se resigno y tocó la puerta

No creo que sea Takeru… tiene como 1 hora que se fue, mmmmmmmm quien será – se preguntaba Taichi mientras se disponía a abrir la puerta. Se llevó un buen susto, no se imaginó quien tocaría la puerta fuera su mejor amigo, y además verlo en ese estado

Yamato¿¿¿Qué diablos te paso??? – pregunto Taichi asustado mientras lo llevaba al interior del departamento

Es una larga historia… - dijo Yamato

Afortunadamente los padres de Taichi no se encontraban, Taichi llevo a Yamato a su habitación, fue a la cocina por un poco de agua y también se llevo unas galletas para comer después.

Paso al baño para el botiquín de primeros auxilios para curar las heridas de su mejor amigo

Ahora que habrás hecho Yamato… - pensaba Taichi mientras regresaba a la habitación

Galletas con agua?????, de veras que no sabes lo que combina con la comida – replicó Yamato con un tono gracioso en la voz

Será mejor que no empieces Ishida… - dijo Tachi mientras empezaba a curar las heridas de Yamato

Ayyyyyy – murmuraba Yamato

Asi que… que fue lo que sucedió, Yamato – le pregunto Taichi

Yamato empezó a contarle que después de llegar a casa con Takeru volvió a salir, que fue a la escuela de las chicas para tratar de encontrar a Sora…

Pero quien es Sora – pregunto Taichi desconcertado

Ella es la razón por la que demoré en bajar de ese árbol ayer en la tarde – dijo Yamato mientras se sonrojaba más y más

Wowwww – exclamó Taichi mientras ponía cara de sarcasmo – así que efectivamente el lobo solitario se ha enamorado

Taichi ya basta!, si no te calmas no te sigo diciendo

Muy bien muy bien, continua…

Yamato siguió con la historia, de cómo fue que la encontró y de la estupidez que hizo (el tratar de besar a Sora), le dijo también que toda la noche se la pasó caminando, Taichi no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Ya veo… - dijo Taichi algo angustiado - y en que parte de la historia terminaste todo golpeado

A eso iba…

Finalmente le dijo, que mientras maldecía a todo volumen se encontró con unos policías que se lo iban a llevar preso, que por tratar de defenderse golpeó a uno de los policías, le dijo que no se dio cuenta en que momento se quedó dormido, y que obviamente no regresó a su casa y decidió venir con él, claro que sus sueños no se los contó

Yamato – dijo Taichi seriamente – eres un idiota!!!! – le grito mientras le metía una galleta en la boca – Deberías de pensar en las personas que se preocupan por ti… tal vez no entienda al 100 tus razones, pero si esa chica es tan importante para ti, que crees que te diga cuando la vuelvas a ver – dijo Taichi preocupado y molesto

Yamato se sorprendió mucho y solo dijo – Parece que tus galletas con agua te hacen mas inteligente

Ante ese comentario ambos rieron por un buen rato, hasta que Yamato…

Y Taichi, de causalidad no has visto a Takeru – pregunto Yamato

Pues….. (creo que me va a matar), le pedi que me hiciera un pequeñísimo favor… - Taichi se pone nervioso

Y que fue????

* * *

**Notas autora**

Creo que empiezo por pedir disculpas otra vez por hacer sufrir a Yamato (de nuevo) pero... no es aproposito :P y de paso por dejar hasta ahi el capi, pero lo necesito así para la parte de Takeru. Ademas tuve unos cuantos retrasos en este capi porque le faltaban cosas, espero que haya quedado bien

Por si tienen curiosidad Aiko significa niña de amor, así que creí que el nombre era apropiado

El proximo capi se tratará sobre Hikari y tendrá problemas, prometo apurarme y subirlo pronto

Creo que es todo, no olviden dejar sus reviews (onegai!!!!!!)

oooo mudkip-chan, gracias por lo de mis exas, hasta eso me fue bien :P ooooo


	6. Historias de Amor y Desamor Parte II

**Tras los muros**

**Hola a todos, en el capi anterior se me paso poner: "Estrenando nueva forma de escribir Kyoko-4ever me dices que tal se ve ;)" Bueno creo que era todo... les dejo con el fic  
**

* * *

Capi 6. Historias de amor y desamor Parte II. 

Takeru… - Hikari coloca sus manos en su pecho - tu siempre me has gustado… te estaré esperando, nos vemos!

Hikari se aleja corriendo y Takeru solo ve como aquella chica de la cual no se acordaba había despertado en el de nuevo la sensación de cuando eran pequeños.

Aun no lo puedo creer, vino a verme – Hikari se repetía para sí misma, estaba muy contenta… pero al mismo tiempo no dejaba de pensar en otras cosas – pero él solo vino porque mi hermano lo mando – dijo triste – incluso ayer en la noche… también estaba con mi hermano. El mismo… no me recordaba – unas lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer en su rostro

Hikari! – se escuchaba que alguien la llamaba

Riku…-san - dijo mientras se tallaba los ojos y secar su rostro

Hikari… calmate por favor – dijo en tono serio – Si no lo haces… – su tono de voz se torna algo frío – Hibiya-sensei se podrá enterar de lo que paso hace unos momentos…

Riku-san… - dijo en tono preocupante – acaso… tu viste a…

Takeru?????, ese es su nombre verdad – comienza a caminar alrededor de Hikari – es lindo el niño, pero casi pude escuchar toda su conversación… incluso… ese beso – Riku sonrie – Pero no tienes de que preocuparte Hikari, no tengo intenciones de decirlo, incluso también sé lo de Sora…

De Sora????? – pregunto confundida

Acaso no lo sabes???? En fin, no tardarás en averiguarlo, mira allá – señala donde se encuentra Mimi y Miyako, Hikari observa que Sora se acerca a ellas

Hikari… seca esas lágrimas, si no ellas también se preocuparán y será peor para todas

Para todas… – pensaba Hikari aunque no lograba comprender del todo

Vamos – decía Riku mientras la empujaba para que caminara – te están esperando…

No vienes también Riku-san – Hikari notó que las muñecas de Riku estaban por completo moradas y no pudo resistir preguntarle – Oye… que te ha pasado???

Algo sin importancia, yo estaré bien… - trataba de ocultar los moretones con el sueter que llevaba - Por cierto, dile a Miyako que se tome esto… - le entrega un frasco con unas pastillas y una etiqueta que dice "Tomar 3 cada 5 horas" – le ayudarán para sus dolores de cabeza y disminuir… bueno tu sabes… los efectos de eso…

De donde las sacaste – dijo Hikari algo preocupada

………………. – Riku se sonroja - me… las dio un amigo…… Hikari vete de una vez! – le da un buen empujón

Hikari se molesta un poco pero se deja llevar por la inercia del empujón – pero que le sucede… uno que anda preocupada por ella porque casi no se deja ver y sale con éstas cosas

Hikari… - Riku logra darse cuenta que había "alguien" observándolas por la ventana del primer piso, que casualmente era el piso donde se encontraban las habitaciones y oficinas de los profesores – se fuerte Hikari… se fuerte – fue lo último que dijo antes de entrar al edificio

Hikari llega por fin con Sora, Mimi y Miyako pero justo cuando llega es hora de entrar a clases de nuevo

Moooooo Hikari, donde estabas – le pregunta un poco molesta Miyako – te fuiste por mas de 30 minutos!!!!!!!!

Creimos que te había tragrado la tierra – dijo Mimi con una sonrisa – Bueno no importa, vayamos todas adentro…

Todas las chicas se dirigen hacia sus clases, ya en el salón Hikari deja de poner atención, su mirada se desvía por completo hacia la ventana, su mirada es triste y un poco vacía

Señorita Yagami! – le gritó Aikawa-sensei – Toda mi clase se la ha pasado viendo por la ventana, acaso hay algo mas interesante allá afuera que no sea la historia de nuestro país – le dijo molesta

Di-dis-culpe Aikawa-sensei, no volverá a pasar – decía Hikari muy apenada

Es la última vez que le llamo la atención, tome su libro y atienda a mi clase me escucho? – Aikawa-sensei gritó por última vez y también le arroja la tiza con la que escribía, por suerte Hikari tenía su libro en alto y ahí se estrelló la tiza

Esa mocosa… que se cree no poniendo atención – pensaba Aikawa-sensei mientras sacaba una nueva tisa y comenzaba de nuevo a dar su clase

La pequeña Hikari aun seguía en otro mundo, de repente se acordó de la carta que Takeru le había entregado por parte de su hermano…

Tal vez… si dejó de esta forma el libro… no se de cuenta y pueda leer la carta de mi hermano – pensaba mientras acercaba sus manos hacia la bolsa de su falda donde había guardado la carta

Yagami!!!!!!! – Aikawa-sensei avienta el libro de Hikari a un lado y la toma por su blusa levantándola de su silla – te lo advertí… eres una necia, te dije que iba a ser la última vez que te llamara la atención y ahora… - Aikawa-sensei decía furiosa

Aikawa-san¿qué esta pasando? – una voz se oía detrás de la puerta, la cual se abría lentamente

Hibiya-san… Esta mocosa… - poco a poco la comienza a soltar

Tranquila – decía mientras se acercaba hacia ella – deja que yo me encargue… Yagami ¡venga!

Ante estas palabras Hikari palideció, estaba muda, el simple hecho de pensar que Hibiya-sensei se haría cargo era una tortura

Aikwa-sensei solo asintió, Hikari se levantó de su lugar, guardó todas sus cosas y salió del salón junto con Hibiya-sensei

Durante el camino hacia la oficina de Hibiya-sensei ninguna de las dos dijo palabra alguna, Hikari estaba temblando por dentro, no tenía idea de lo que Hibiya-sensei pudiera hacerle… y más aún cuando no se dirigían al piso de las oficinas de los profesores

¿Acaso esa era Hikari? – dijo Miyako al mirar por la ventana – ¿Qué hace con Hibiya-sensei?

Inoue, ponga atención!!!!! – gritó Osawa-sensei - Disculpe! – Miyako rápidamente dijo mientras seguía con los problemas del pizarrón

Una vez en el patio de la escuela…

Señorita Yagami, me gustaría que respondiera unas cuantas preguntas – dice de forma fría

Cla-claro… adelante – contestó Hikari de forma temblorosa

A la hora del descanso… no estuvo sola¿verdad?

………………. No – con la mirada hacia abajo

Quería confirmar… ¿sabe cual es el reglamento para las visitas?

Si… (por favor, que no descubra que fue Takeru) – pensó Hikari

Como sabrás, cualquier visita debe entrar por la puerta principal…

Puerta principal…, por favor no… - pensaba Hikari

Y llenar el registro de visitantes, además de que solo se permiten visitas de familiares cercanos, y para recordarle las únicas visitas de hombres – Hikari se sorprende mucho y comienza a temblar – son el padre y abuelos… acaso me equivoco, señorita Yagami

Pa-pa para nada…

Entonces… si ya lo sabe, porque hace unos minutos estaba con esa persona… ese chico… ¡¡¡JUSTO AQUÍ!!! – camina hacia donde está Hikari y la arrincona – le ofrezco un trato… la espero en mi oficina después de su clase, que por cierto no tardará en terminar – una sonrisa malévola se forma en el rostro de Hibiya-sensei, se da media vuelta y se va

Hikari aún no lo puede creer, Hibiya-sensei la vió… y a como están las cosas probablemente lo vió todo. Hikari resignada se dirige hacia la oficina de Hibiya-sensei, pensando seriamente de que podría ser ese trato

Se quedó unos minutos ahí mirando hacia la nada, tratando de tomar valor para enfrentar su castigo, caminó lentamente hacia el edificio, sin mas remedio empezó a subir las escaleras, la oficina de Hibiya-sensei se encontraba inmediatamente al subir por las escaleras

Desde su oficina se podía ver la sombra de Hikari y un grito…

Adelante Yagami…

Hikari respira profundo y entra por la puerta – Aquí estoy…

Pero chica! Estas muy pálida, toma asiento – Hibiya-sensei mostraba una sonrisa hipócrita – Bueno, para no perder mas el tiempo, aquí esta el trato… Tu y tu "amigo" pueden sufrir las consecuencias de sus actos o solo tu… No hago esto por que me caigas bien, es solo que es la primera infracción que cometes, aunque es algo grave no hay duda pero para todo hay una primera vez…

Tómalo o déjalo – gritó y golpeó su escritorio

La tomo… - murmuró Hikari

Me imaginaba que así sería… además no te tomó mucho tiempo. Tus amigas te han hablado de "invierno" cierto…

Hikari solo asintió

Vete preparando, pasarás la noche ahí… a las 21 horas en punto quiero que estés fuera de tu habitación…… fuera de mi vista!

Hikari sale corriendo de ahí y decide esperar a que sean las nueve de la noche en el lugar donde se econtró con Takeru

Al menos Takeru no pagará las consecuencias… - pensó Hikari

Al término de las clases Miyako trataba de buscar a Hikari para preguntarle que había sucedido pero no la encontraba

Mimi!!! Sora!!! – gritaba desde el pasillo

Miyako¿que sucede? – preguntó Mimi

No… han visto a Hikari, hace un rato la vi afuera con Hibiya-sensei y…

Mimi y Sora intercambiaron miradas como si supieran que había pasado

Miyako… probablemente castiguen a Hikari – dijo Sora en tono triste

Aunque podría ser nada – dijo Mimi tratando de tranquilizarla un poco

Podría ir a preguntarle… - dijo Miyako

No lo hagas!!!!! – Sora y Mimi gritaron

Podría ser peor para ella – murmuró Mimi

Porque no la esperas en la habitación Miyako, tiene que regresar – dijo Sora con una pequeña sonrisa

Esta bien… la iré a esperar a la habitación – dijo Miyako resignada y dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras

¿Que crees que haya pasado Sora?

No lo sé Mimi, no lo sé….

Pasaron las horas y Hikari no se aparecía, Miyako se encontraba en la habitación, esperando por Hikari… se durmió un par de veces, hizo su tarea, leyó un libro hasta que por fin a las 20:50 la puerta se abre, Miyako avienta el libro y corre hacia la puerta

Hikari!!!! – la abraza en ese momento – Me tenías muy preocupada¿dónde estabas?

Hikari no respondía, se soltó del abrazo y se dirijió a su cama, dejo sus cosas y se acostó unos momentos

Hikari… que sucede… - Miyako decía preocupada mientras se acercaba hacia ella

Miyako… no te preocupes – trato de disimular con una sonrisa – toma esto – le entrega el frasco de la medicina – Riku-san me las dio para ti, son para el dolor de tu cabeza… por cierto… hoy no dormiré aquí, ya tengo el permiso, voy a estar bien… te veo en la mañana ¿si? Ya tengo que irme

Pe-pero Hikari – intenta tomarla por el brazo pero Hikari logra evitarlo

Por favor, no salgas…

Hikari sale de la habitación, Hibiya-sensei ya se encontraba esperándola Miyako pudo ver bien quien estaba en la puerta

Hikari… - fue último que dijo Miyako al oír que la puerta se cerraba

Yagami sígame – dijo Hibiya-sensei de forma fría, Hikari estaba completamente muda solo asentía. Hikari no tenía idea donde quedaba "invierno" pero pronto lo sabría, en la parte más alta del edificio, tuvieron que subir 5 pisos para llegar hasta allá (la habitación de Hikari estaba en el tercer piso), Hikari estaba exhausta cuando llegaron por fin al piso de la habitación, la puerta de "invierno" era de metal con una placa metálica al lado para dar acceso a la habitación

Hibiya-sensei colocó su pulgar en la placa y la puerta se abrió

Yagami quítate la ropa – decía e tono frío

Una vez que Hikari termino de quitarse la ropa Hibiya-sensei la empuja hacia "invierno"

Que pases buenas noches, vendré por ti en la mañana – fue lo último que dijo Hibiya-sensei antes de cerrar la puerta

Que rápido comienza a hacer frío aquí… - decía mientras se acurrucaba en el piso y se abrazaba a sí misma - realmente ¿podré sobrevivir la noche aquí?... Takeru lo siento – finalmente cerró los ojos y trató de dormir

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Pues que puedo decir... tuve problemas cerebrales (jajaja mas bien me desaparecí un buen rato del internet) ademas de que no sabía si estaba quedando bien la historia :s pero bueno ustedes son los que dice que tal!

Por favor dejen sus reviews, me gusta mucho saber su opinion :)

Nos vemos!!!!!!!


	7. Historias de Amor y Desamor Parte III

**Tras los muros**

Bueno aquí esta la parte 3 (les adelanto que serán 4, además se me acabo la imaginación para los títulos :s espero que del siguiente al otro tenga un buen título :P), a grandes rasgos continua lo que se quedo con poco pendiente con Yamato y un poco la situación de Takeru con Hikari... espero les guste**  
**

* * *

Capítulo 7. Historias de amor y desamor Parte III

Takeru pone la punta de sus dedos sobre sus labios, para recordar ese dulce beso y revivir esa experiencia que casi hace que perdiera la razón en ese momento, una vez que regreso a la Tierra y estaba por regresar a casa de Taichi vio algo fuera de lo común aun…

Pero… que es eso? – se preguntaba Takeru mientras caminaba hacia eso – parece…. Mmmmmmmmm – se sorprende al ver lo que era – Pero que hace un sobre aquí… eh? Está dirigido hacia mi hermano "Yamato" – su cara se torna algo sarcástica – y además… tiene un corazón a lado de su nombre

Esto es muy extraño… será mejor que me lo explique… Es cierto tengo que regresar con Taichi

Takeru guarda el sobre en la mochila donde estaba el vestido de Hikari y se dispone a escapar pero tendría compañía muy pronto

No se porque… pero de repente me siento muy feliz con unas muchas energías nada podrá arruinar este momento… - decía muy sonriente

GRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Eh?... creo que hable demasiado pronto…. A correr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Takeru empieza a correr por su vida, lo único bueno es que solo era un perro el que se apareció y, lo que también le hacía preguntarse a Takeru donde estaba el otro, al menos el perro estaba algo lejos de él

Corre! Corre! Corre! Corre! – se repetía a sí mismo mientras trataba de llegar al árbol por el cual ya era costumbre entrar y salir – Solo es cuestión de impulso!

Takeru gritó aquel secreto de su hermano una vez más para poder alcanzar la rama del árbol y "escapar" del perro, ya un poco mas relajado y lejos del perro, comienza a subir tranquilamente, pero con bastante agilidad el árbol para alcanzar el poste por el cual entró, al llegar al nivel del poste estaba listo para brincar, llega al muro y se dispuso a brincar de nuevo hacia el poste…

Takeru!!!!!!

Que?????? A... a... a… - Takeru perdía el equilibrio de la rama del árbol, inevitablemente cayó, pero del lado de la calle…

Takeru ¿te encuentras bien? – le pregunto preocupado Ken

Ayayayayayaya, me duele mi espalda

Takeru debes tener más cuidado – decía Daisuke con sonrisa sarcástica mirándolo desde arriba – te podrías lastimar y entonces me sentiría muy solo, jajajajajaja

Daisuke… tu!!!!! – Takeru se levantaba cerrando fuertemente el puño

Por cierto, que hacías a estas horas en la escuela – le preguntaba Ken

Fui… - levantado la mochila – a hacer favor

Y el favor implicaba pintarte los labios – Daisuke preguntaba en tono de broma

Que????????? Claro que no!

Acaso habrá sido por ese beso… pero que tonto soy no pudo haber sido otra cosa – pensaba mientras una tierna sonrisa se formaba en su rostro

¿Y ahora porque sonríes? Takeru eres muy raro – Daisuke se camina alrededor de Takeru

Daisuke ya basta… bueno los dejo mi madre me esta esperando y dije que no me tardaría. Nos vemos!!!

Adios Ichijoji!

Ve con cuidado… bueno Daisuke yo también tengo que irme

Te acompaño¿Vas a ir a tu casa?

Mmmmm nop, voy a casa de Taichi

Será una reunión de chicos… Takeru ¿fue él quien te pidió el favor?

Pues… si

No tiene importancia, vámonos ya…. Oye me vas a decir como es que tenías los labios pintados???

Daisuke… corramos a la casa de Taichi!!!!!!

Eso es trampa, espérame!!!!!!!!!!!

Takeru y Daisuke corrieron desde la escuela hacia el departamento de Taichi como unos niños pequeños, además Takeru lo hizo porque todo el camino Daisuke no lo dejaría en paz hasta que no le dijera la verdad, que se había besado con la hermana de Taichi y por eso traía los labios pintados, lo que le recordó lo que le había dicho: "tengo que admitir… que eres el menos peor" ¿eso lo podía interpretar como que le había dado permiso?…. Takeru solo sonreía y por no prestar atención al cruzar la calle un auto venía a toda velocidad…

Takeru!!!! Espera – Daisuke pudo alcanzarlo y sujetarlo de la camisa que llevaba – estas loco o que te pasa – le dijo molesto – que no viste que venía el auto

No, no lo ví Daisuke, pero gracias me has salvado – trató de comenzar la carrera pero algo lo impedía – eh…… Daisuke¿a que hora me vas a soltar?

Jejejeje es una excelente oportunidad para interrogarte…. ¿Por qué traes pintados los labios?

Daisuke otra vez con eso… además no es de tu incumbencia

Entonces… si te pones en ese plan… algo hiciste que no debías – una sonrisa maliciosa se forma en su cara

Daisuke no me soltará hasta que no le diga – pensaba preocupado – mmmmmm ya lo tengo!

Daisuke un platillo volador por allá!

Eh donde, donde – se olvida por completo de Takeru y trata de buscarlo, en el momento que suelta a Takeru éste se echa a correr de nuevo

Eres un tonto Daisuke!!!!!

TAKERU eso es trampa – cierra el puño – ME LAS PAGARÁS!!!!!!!!!!!

Los dos chicos después de correr un rato más por fin logran llegar al departamento de Taichi, ambos se detienen frente a la puerta…

Taaaa keeee ruuuuu – decía con dificultad y respirando muy, muy agitado

Daisuke no tienes nada de condición, no hemos corrido la gran cosa… tu sueles practicar futbol y que me dices de cuando escapamos de los perros casi todos los días, es para que tuvieras condición no crees?

Cierra la boca… - se sorprende al escuchar como si algo se hubiera estrellado - ¿Qué fue ese ruido?

Que fue que – preguntaba confundido

Acaso no escuchaste eso – coloca su mano en la puerta, pero ésta estaba entre abierta – Takeru…

Habrá pasado algo – dijo preocupado – que tal si entramos

Daisuke solo asiente

Hola! Buenas tardes… - dijo Takeru pero nadie le contesto, en ese momento escuchó como si alguien estuviera peleando

Como te atreves – una voz decía furiosa

Yo que iba a saber – le replicaba la otra

Ese se parece a Taichi – insinuó Daisuke

Y el otro a mi hermano…

Ambos chicos se dirigen hacia la habitación de Taichi, donde pudieron escuchar bien lo que decían

Escucha, cálmate no te encuentras bien y no quiero lastimarte – Taichi trataba de calmar a Yamato

Eso no tiene importancia, no te escaparás de esto!!!! – Yamato no podía controlarse y se avienta contra Taichi para golpearlo de nuevo

Yamato espera!!!!! No quiero golpearte – trataba de esquivar los golpes de Yamato – no tengo alternativa, lo siento… – logra darle un buen golpe en el estómago

Yamato cae de rodillas y comienza a toser, Takeru y Daisuke entran en la habitación muy espantados

Hermano¿te encuentras bien? – Takeru se acerca hacia su hermano

Taichi, que pasó aquí – Daisuke se acercaba a Taichi, ya que también estaba un poco golpeado – no era necesario que lo dejarás en ese estado

Yo no le hice nada! Él... – Yamato lo mira de una forma que le indica que no diga nada, Taichi solo se resigna – Yamato se volvió loco le dije que Takeru me hizo un favor y empezó a golpearme, bueno a tratar – se explico Taichi

Pero como no me iba a poner así, mandaste a Takeru solo a la escuela, le dijiste que le entregara esa carta a tu hermana – Daisuke se sorprende mucho

Pero si no tenía mucha ciencia Yamato – Taichi le contestó

Acaso no pensaste en que algo le podía pasar, si lo descubren o – pero Takeru lo interrumpe

Hermano, ya no soy un niño y puedo cuidarme solo, no es necesario que te preocupes de esa forma por mi…

Pero Takeru – Yamato iba a continuar pero es interrumpido por Daisuke

Ahora ya se porqué Takeru traía los labios pintados – decía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Takeru al escuchar la deducción de Daisuke se puso blanco, Yamato solo se le quedaba viendo a Takeru como que trataba de comprender lo que había sucedido y Taichi… pues…

Eh? Taichi que te pasa – le preguntaba Daisuke

Taichi parecía un demonio, sus ojos estaban con flamas y sus dientes parecían unas púas

TAKERU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

E e e espera Taichi….. to to to tómalo con calma – decía con una sonrisa que indicaba nerviosismo y caminando hacia atrás

TU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ah ah ah ah ah ah, hermano… podrías……..

Pero Takeru, creí que ya eras grande como para cuidarte y defenderte solo – con una sonrisa un poco maliciosa le dijo Yamato a su hermano

Takeru ya no podía retroceder, había llegado al límite de a recámara y Taichi ya estaba prácticamente encima de él

Taichi lo toma por el cuello y empieza tallar su cabeza con su puño

Ay ay ay, me duele Taichi!!!!!!!

No piensas ayudarlo Yamato – le pregunto Daisuke

Mmmmmmm no creo que sea necesario, además no me imagino como fue que la besó y no creo que Taichi lo lastime, que es lo que me importa

Si tú lo dices…

Después de unos cuantos minutos, que fueron horas para Takeru, Taichi termina de desquitar su ira, Yamato y Daisuke se atacan de risa al ver como quedó Takeru, unos segundos después Taichi se les une

¿Ya terminaron de reírse de mí? – les pregunta con una cara sarcástica

Ninguno le contesta

Es cierto la carta – recordó Takeru en ese momento – hermano… tengo una carta para ti

Yamato inmediatamente deja de reír – ¿una carta¿Para mí?

Si, estaba debajo de un árbol, para ser preciso del que estabas arriba el otro día – Takeru se acerca a la mochila que se había llevado y saca el sobre con el nombre de su hermano – toma aquí tienes

Antes de que el sobre llegara a manos de Yamato, Taichi se lo arrebató a Takeru, él y Daisuke comenzaron a ver el sobre y obviamente les llamó la atención el corazón que se encontraba al lado del nombre de Yamato

Parece que tu novia te ha escrito algo Yamato – dijo Taichi con una gran insinuación

Novia??????? – Takeru y Daisuke dijeron sorprendidos y miraron inmediatamente a Yamato que estaba algo sonrojado

Vamos a ver que dice! Chicos sujeten un rato a Yamato – una mirada maliciosa se formó en la cara de Taichi, Takeru y Daisuke ya lo tenían atrapado y Taichi iba a comenzar a abrir el sobre para leer lo que decía

Espera Taichi no lo hagas, por favor no la leas!!!!!!!! – Yamato gritaba con desesperación

Ante éstas palabras Taichi se sorprendió mudo y no fue el único, Takeru y Daisuke soltaron lentamente a Yamato

Perdona amigo, creo que me pase… - se dirige a Yamato – esto es tuyo – Taichi le entrega su carta

Takeru… ya vámonos – Yamato dijo de forma seria y fría y se dirige hacia la puerta, no sin antes dar un pequeño, pero algo de fuerza, un golpe en el brazo de Taichi

Esta bien hermano, nos vemos después chicos – se apresura a salir con su hermano

Taichi que crees que se haya molestado – preguntaba Daisuke

No lo creo, pero no creo que nos diga lo que le sucede, ya sabes como es

Yamato, de verdad lo siento, por un momento olvidé nuestra plática de hace un rato, de todo lo que pasaste por esa chica, fui un estúpido – pensaba Taichi

Si tienes razón, por cierto yo también debo de irme, mi mamá me ha de estar esperando

No te preocupes, vete con cuidado – le decía desde la puerta de su habitación – podrías cerrar la puerta al salir

Por supuesto!

Daisuke se va a su casa, no sin antes tomar unas galletas para el camino; mientras tanto Yamato y Takeru ya llevaban un rato caminando…

Hermano, que fue lo que te sucedió… a pesar de que tu y Taichi se estaban peleando se qué el nunca te dejaría en un estado así – le preguntó algo preocupado

No te preocupes Takeru, tienes razón, no fue Taichi – una ligera sonrisa se forma en su rostro – es… una larga historia, pero llegando a casa te la contaré. Cambiando de tema¿no me puedo imaginar como Taichi me hubiera convencido de hacer lo que tú hiciste? – dijo sonriendo

Pues él dijo que sabía algo de ti, que si no querías que lo contara a toda la escuela lo tendrías que hacer, se le veía muy seguro

Mmmmmm supongo que se refería a eso…

_**Flashback**_

Yamato se encontraba en la habitación de la escuela, estaba tocando su guitarra… era una tonada muy linda, suave y hasta cierto punto muy romántica…

Si, creo que esa podría ser la melodía, mmmmmmmm veamos la letra – pensaba mientras trataba de balancear un lápiz sobre su boca

Unas cuantas ideas le vienen a la cabeza y Yamato comienza a escribir sobre una hoja unas cuantas palabras, trata de tararearlas mientras sigue tocando la guitarra, Taichi llega de improviso y Yamato trata de esconder su hoja

Yamato!!!!! Necesito tu ayuda, tendrás los apuntes de la clase de filosofía, necesito ver… unas… cosas… ¿Qué estas escondiendo?

Que… de que hablas – dijo nervioso – mi libreta esta por allá, tómala

Pero tienes muchas cosas ALLA y no se cual es, todas son iguales… si te PARAS y me indicas cual es – dijo en un tono bastante sarcástico

Taichi… es la que… - no pudo terminar ya que Taichi estaba encima de él tratando de que se parara, para que pudiera ver que estaba escondiendo y lo logró – Taichi sueltame!!!!! – gritó Yamato y tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que ya estaba de pie

Ja! Lo sabía… ¿que es esto¿Será una carta de amor? Pero si tú no tienes novia…

Taichi por favor – replicó molesto

Veamos que dice:

"Te he estado esperando, mi ángel de amor

Sin tu luz ni tu alegría no puedo existir

No hay más que decir, sin ti ya no podré vivir… "

Taichi levanta lentamente la cara y mira fijamente a Yamato – YA… MA… TO… pero qué es esto

tú al que llamamos el "lobo solitario" escribiendo estas cosas, estas enfermo o que

Taichi, simplemente…. – le arrebata la hoja – no te importa… - se dirige hacia donde están sus libretas y le avienta la de filosofía – es lo que querías no… si no te importa quiero estar solo…

No te molestes, si te preocupa tanto no diré lo que acabo de leer pero me debes un favor eh?

Como quieras…

**Fin flashback**

Supongo que a eso se refería….

¿De que se trata hermano?

Yamato sonríe – lo siento Takeru pero eso si no puedo contártelo…

Hermano eres malo – pone una carita de niño enojado

Yamato sigue sonriendo y mete su mano dentro de la chamarra que llevaba y aprieta suavemente la carta que seguramente era de su amada Sora…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Notas autora:**

* * *

Bueno como siempre espero sus reviews (se vale de todo: opiniones, sugerencias, regaños, apuros, etc etc etc). Para la ultima parte sera de Sora (algo asi como la de Takeru) obviamente aqui tratare (me refiero a que va a ser en un solo capitulo) de ponerle fin a los detalles, creo que el principal es lo de Hikari, y Takari y Sorato, que ese es el pequeño problema, aun no tengo bien la idea de como voy a juntarlas... ademas si queda muy largo tendre que dividirlo y serán 5 partes, así que si alguien gusta aportar algunas ideas pues son bien recibidas y con los brazos bien abiertos :D además no quiero que quede un poco confusa, de por si creo que hice un pequeño relajo pero bueno creo que se ha ido entendiendo bien, bueno dejo de escribir para que no se aburran!!!!!! Nos vemos en el siguiente!!!!!! 

** Me gusta mucho leer sus reviews :D**


	8. Historias de Amor y Desamor Parte IV

**Tras los muros**

Bueno, la ultima parte aquí esta… se que me tarde pero tuve otras cosas que hacer… me entretuve viendo unas series de anime, también tuve unas serie de crisis con como continuar la historia …. Pido disculpas por la gran demora… Como pequeño adelanto, continua la historia por parte de Sora cuando Yamato la va a buscar la primera vez… lo que sucede con Hikari después del castigo, y la historia de los hermanos Ishida…. Espero no confundir :S

Capítulo 8. Historias de Amor y Desamor. Parte IV

Sin despedirse de ella dio media vuelta y procede a irse, Sora se queda inmóvil ante esa reacción de su amado… una parte de ella quería ese beso pero la otra parte no dejo de proyectarle los posibles castigos que Hibiya-sensei le pondría si se llegaba a enterar…

Pero porque habría de enterarse - decía con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas - … si me lo hubiera pedido… me habría ido con él o caso hubiera hecho algo parecido a lo de hace un momento… - se hinca en el piso y comienza a llorar - Yamato…. Si quiero ser tu novia!

Sora se queda unos segundos arrodillada, golpeando el piso hasta que su manos le empiezan a doler – No cabe duda… soy una tonta – Sora se levanta y cierra la puerta del balcón, se recuesta en su cama, y después de tanto llorar se queda pensado en qué habría pasado si ese beso se hubiera completado…

Una alarma comienza a sonar en la habitación, indicaba la hora de levantarse y de prepararse para asistir a la clase

¿Acaso no habré dormido nada? – se preguntaba Sora, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la cama – La visita de Yamato… quizá fue un sueño – dirige su mirada hacia su almohada, coloca sus dedos sobre la misma – Esta húmeda… - habrán sido mis lágrimas, seguro – pensó por un momento

Buenos días Sora – Mimi gritó de alegría, con lo que provocó que Sora se asustara - ¿Qué tal dormiste?

Mimi, me asustaste – le dijo en un tono que expresaba algo de molestia

Sora, relájate. Estamos apunto de terminar éste periodo escolar y pronto saldremos de aquí, deberías estar más tranquila. Antes de que se me olvide – comienza a cambiarse de ropa – recuerdas que te dije que tenía una idea no?

Eso dijiste ayer…

Pues que te parece si le dejas una carta, cerca del lugar donde se encontraron, definitivamente volverá, recuerda nuestra apuesta… – decía con una gran sonrisa

Nunca se me habría ocurrido, pero… ¿crees que la reciba? – dijo preocupada

S – O – R – A… pero que pesimista te has vuelto en éstos dos días, tu sólo hazlo y no pierdas la esperanza – Mimi se acerca a Sora y la toma de las manos – Si crees que vendrá, si crees que él es el indicado entonces, nada ni nadie los podrá separar

Mimi… - las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de nuevo de sus ojos – muchas gracias amiga – se abrazaron como si fueran hermanas… el momento se interrumpió con unos golpeteos en la puerta, indicando que se apresurarán

Sora, date prisa… te espero en el comedor. Se fuerte!

Sora solo asintió, secó un poco sus lágrimas y empieza a cambiarse de ropa. No demora mucho y sale corriendo de la habitación para no llegar tarde a la hora del desayuno, baja las escaleras y ya está a punto de llegar

Takenouchi! ¿Qué hace corriendo por los pasillos?, sabe que está prohibido – Hibiya-sensei le dijo

Lo- lo lamento, es que… ya era tarde y…

No me de excusas… - Sora empezó a caminar para entrar al comedor, justo antes de abrir la puerta Hibiya-sensei la detuvo nuevamente – Una cosa más… ¿cuál es la hora para apagar las luces?

Sora se sorprende por la pregunta y comienza a ponerse nerviosa – A… a las diez de la noche…

- Acaso… se dio cuenta de que prendí la luz… peor aún... habrá visto a Yamato – pensaba Sora

Ya veo… y por que la luz de su habitación se encontraba prendida casi a las 4 de la mañana

Sora se quedó pasmada, no podía pronunciar bien las palabras – Es que yo…– empieza a dar media vuelta para quedar de frente a Hibiya-sensei, pudo notar que traía consigo varias hojas que parecían unos exámenes – No podía dormir por el examen que tenemos en la tarde, estaba muy nerviosa porque me sentía algo insegura, me levante a repasar un poco más, eso fue todo….

Usted es una buena estudiante, me alegro que llegue hasta ese punto por buenas notas, aunque no logro comprender porque esa inseguridad, además confío en que no haya molestado a su compañera de cuarto. La veo en clase – Hibiya-sensei sigue con su camino y sube las escaleras. Sora se siente aliviada y entra al comedor, en cuanto entró, Mimi ya le estaba haciendo señas de que fuera con ella, Hikari y Miyako ya estaban en la mesa.

A los pocos segundos que Sora entró, una especie de timbre sonó y una chica empezó a golpear la puerta. Una de las profesoras se acerca a la puerta y empieza a negar con la cabeza – Hay que llegar a tiempo la próxima vez – fue lo único que dijo

Otra chica que se queda sin desayuno – fue lo que pensó Sora

Una vez que se termina el desayuno, todas las chicas levantan sus platos y salen del comedor en perfecto orden y en filas. Cada chica se dirige a las escaleras y entra a su respectivo salón de clases.

Sora no se podía concentrar en ninguna de sus clases, fingía que ponía atención pero solo divagaba… el encuentro de esa noche no lo podía sacar de su mente y pensaba en lo que pudo haber pasado de haberse besado, una de las tantas cosas que pensaba era haberse ido con él, no pensó en su madre ni su padre, solo se veía completamente feliz, otra cosa que pensaba, era que se besaban hasta el amanecer y él decía que iba a regresar por ella, una cosa más paso por su mente… que ambos pasaban lo noche juntos… pero de cierta forma tenía miedo, todas sus fantasías terminaban en que Hibiya-sensei y otros profesores la descubrían, la alejaban de Yamato y a ella la llevaban a la misma habitación que Riku… en la cual ella nunca iba a salir

Llegó la hora del descanso, Sora se quedó en el salón, sacó una libreta muy "kawaii", la cual era de color rosa, con varios corazones de diferentes tamaños en las orillas, perfecta para una carta de amor.

Cuando compré esta libreta… no creí usarla tan pronto ni de esta forma – una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro – Bueno empecemos a escribir…

Sora se dispuso a escribir sus sentimientos hacia Yamato, las ideas y pensamientos fluían de manera tan natural que sentía como si estuviera frente a él… Con cada palabra que escribía, una gran sonrisa se formaba en su rostro y fantaseaba con una vida al lado de él. Al mismo tiempo se culpaba por esa noche, debió de haberlo besado y no se sentiría de esa forma, debió haberse olvidado de Hibiya-sensei y el posible castigo que le hubiera dado si se llegaba a enterar, dejó aun lado esos pensamientos que solo la hacían mas sentir culpable y se concentró de nuevo en la carta, no tardó mucho en terminar de escribirla, al terminar, dobló la carta para ponerla en un sobre, en el cual escribió el nombre de Yamato – creo que se vería mas romántico, si dibujo un corazón a lado de su nombre – Sora, solo sonrió. Salió al patio para subir de nuevo el árbol dónde se encontró por primera vez con Yamato, se aseguró que ningún profesor la estuviera observando, solo estaba Riku cerca de ahí pero no le dio mucha importancia y comenzó a trepar el árbol.

Es casi la misma hora en la que nos encontramos ayer, confío en que la pueda ver – se acercó lo más que pudo al muro para dejar caer el sobre de forma que fuera fácilmente visible – ¡ahí va! Será mejor que ya baje, no quiero tener inconvenientes – al momento de comenzar a bajar alcanzó a ver donde se encontraban Mimi y Miyako – Ah! Ya vi a Mimi… también está Miyako, pero no veo a Hikari… mmmm que raro

Sora termina de bajar por el árbol y se dirige con sus amigas, pero al llegar con ellas se sorprende de lo que escuchó

Y luego el joven le decía a Sora que no había dejado de pensar en ella, y Sora le preguntaba que si era de verdad – Mimi estaba muy emocionada contando a Miyako lo que según ella había soñado

Y luego que mas Mimi – Miyako estaba fascinada con lo que le platicaba Mimi

Mimi! Pero que estás diciendo – Sora pregunta sorprendida y algo roja

Sora, que bueno que ya llegaste. Solo le contaba a Miyako sobre lo que soñé en la noche, fue un encuentro entre tu y tu amor… el vino en la noche a buscarte

Fue algo así como… cuando el príncipe va en busca de su princesa que esta cautiva en el castillo y tiene que rescatarla de la horrible bruja que la encerró – Miyako decía con gran ilusión

No puedo creer que Mimi haya escuchado toda la conversación, y yo que creía que estaba completamente dormida – pensaba Sora – Miren, ahí viene Hikari

Hikari llega por fin con Sora, Mimi y Miyako pero justo cuando llega es hora de entrar a clases de nuevo

Moooooo Hikari, donde estabas – le pregunta un poco molesta Miyako – te fuiste por mas de 30 minutos!

Creímos que te había tragrado la tierra – dijo Mimi con una sonrisa – Bueno no importa, vayamos todas adentro…

Pasaron otras dos clases… Sora estaba demasiado preocupada, seguía preguntándose si Yamato ya había encontrado la carta o al menos alguien se la haría llegar, también si había alguien que estuviera de guardia y la delataba… como firmó la carta con su nombre, un sin fin de cosas pasaban por su cabeza

La última clase que Sora tenía era física, además tenía que hacer el examen con Hibiya-sensei, todas las compañeras estaban muy nerviosas y preocupadas, era una de las materias más difíciles y para colmo ella la complicaba más, poniendo problemas cada vez más y más difíciles, solo unas pocas chicas lograban pasar esos exámenes y Sora era una de ellas

Muy bien señoritas – al entrar Hibiya-sensei un silencio se apoderó de la clase – creo que todas conocen el procedimiento, separen sus sillas y quiero que este silencio permanezca las próximas 2 horas

Las chicas obedecieron al momento y en unos segundos estaban listas para comenzar, cada examen constaba de 3 hojas, escritas por ambos lados y llenas de preguntas de teoría y problemas con alto grado de dificultad.

Al llegar el examen a manos de Sora su mente se puso en blanco y por un momento ni de su nombre se acordaba, tenía mucha tensión por lo ocurrido con Mimi, sus pensamientos se desvanecieron con una llamada de atención

Señorita Takenouchi, llevamos 15 minutos de examen y no veo que haya escrito nada, que le sucede – Hibiya-sensei se preguntaba extrañada

Ah! En serio… no me di cuenta – dijo nerviosa – ya… voy a empezar con el examen

Por más que leía y leía las preguntas no lograba responder ninguna, su mente estaba en blanco y no tenía idea de qué responder, no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había estudiado…. Así se la pasó la primera hora y media, hasta que Hibiya-sensei habló de nuevo

Señoritas… tienen media hora vayan revisando sus respuestas, que hoy mismo les califico

Sora se resigno y empezó a poner números a lo tonto y palabras sin mucha relación en sus respuestas. Los treinta minutos se pasaron muy rápido, Hibiya-sensei pidió que le entregaran los exámenes

Quiero que tomen esto como un examen de prueba para el final, el cual será del mismo estilo, solo que tendrá todos los temas que vimos en clase, les recomiendo que estudien mucho. Ahora mismo empezaré a calificar, ya que por la noche tengo castigos que cumplir y necesitan sus calificaciones el día de hoy… aunque a simple vista puedo ver – comenzó a revisar rápidamente los exámenes – que… en esta ocasión nadie va a pasar esta vez. Tomen asiento les hablaré cuando esté calificado su examen

Todas las chicas se sorprendieron por la forma en que calificaba, con la simple vista deducía si estaba bien o mal, y en su mano derecha tenía la pluma roja que movía de un lado a otro, como si esperara a colocar una marca que indicara que la pregunta se encontraba correcta. El turno de Sora llegó, y la mirada de Hibiya-sensei indicaba molestia y decepción

Señorita Takenouchi, debo admitir que este resultado no me deja nada contenta. – la pluma de Hibiya-sensei dejó abruptamente de moverse – Usted es una de las mejores en esta materia, pero veo que eso no será más

Sora solo tenía una cara de tristeza y preocupación, pero no por el examen sino de no saber si Yamato ya tenía en sus manos la carta.

Aunque un cero se vea horrible en sus calificaciones, le pondré un 10 de 100, ya que la calificación más baja que podemos poner es 10 – dijo de forma fría – Ya puede irse… será mejor que se prepare más para el final

Sora asiente y se va fuera del salón, Mimi ya se encontraba esperándola

Y… ¿qué tal te fue en el examen? – preguntó Mimi entusiasmada

Mal… técnicamente saque un cero, pero me pondrá 10 – dijo indiferente

Pero Sora, acaso tú… ¿no estudiaste lo suficiente?

Lo olvidé todo, solo podía pensar si Yamato ya había recibido la carta… - suspiró

Mimi! Sora! – gritaban desde el pasillo

Miyako, ¿qué sucede? – preguntó Mimi

No… han visto a Hikari, hace un rato la vi afuera con Hibiya-sensei y…

Mimi y Sora intercambiaron miradas como si supieran que había pasado y recordaron lo que Hibiya-sensei dijo durante el examen:

"…ya que por la noche tengo castigos que cumplir"…

Miyako… probablemente castiguen a Hikari – dijo Sora en tono triste

Aunque podría ser nada – dijo Mimi tratando de tranquilizarla un poco

Podría ir a preguntarle… - dijo Miyako

No lo hagas! – Sora y Mimi gritaron

Podría ser peor para ella – murmuró Mimi

Porque no la esperas en la habitación Miyako, tiene que regresar – dijo Sora con una pequeña sonrisa

Está bien… la iré a esperar a la habitación – dijo Miyako resignada y dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras

¿Qué crees que haya pasado Sora?

No lo sé Mimi, no lo sé….

Se me olvidaba, Sora tengo que ir por unos libros, ¿nos vemos en la habitación? – Mimi preguntó sonriendo

Por supuesto….

Mimi se dirige a la biblioteca y Sora comienza a caminar cerca de las ventanas, con una mirada que se perdía en el cielo. No podía dejar de preocuparse por quien llegara a encontrar la carta, si se llegaran a enterar de ese pequeño romance. Una voz la hace despertar de estado…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

En un lugar no muy lejos de ahí…

Daisuke se va a su casa, no sin antes tomar unas galletas para el camino; mientras tanto Yamato y Takeru ya llevaban un rato caminando…

Hermano, que fue lo que te sucedió… a pesar de que tu y Taichi se estaban peleando se qué el nunca te dejaría en un estado así – le preguntó algo preocupado

No te preocupes Takeru, tienes razón, no fue Taichi – una ligera sonrisa se forma en su rostro – es… una larga historia, pero llegando a casa te la contaré. Cambiando de tema, ¿no me puedo imaginar como Taichi me hubiera convencido de hacer lo que tú hiciste? – dijo sonriendo

Pues él dijo que sabía algo de ti, que si no querías que lo contara a toda la escuela lo tendrías que hacer, se le veía muy seguro

Mmmmmm supongo que se refería a eso…

Supongo que a eso se refería….

¿De que se trata hermano?

Yamato sonríe – lo siento Takeru pero eso si no puedo decírtelo…

Hermano eres malo – pone una carita de niño enojado

Yamato sigue sonriendo y mete su mano dentro de la chamarra que llevaba y aprieta suavemente la carta que seguramente era de su amada Sora…

Takeru… ¿no tienes hambre? ¿quieres algo de comer?

Por que lo dices hermano…. – preguntó muy extrañado

Una sonrisa se forma en el rostro de Yamato – lo que pasa es que las galletas de Taichi han perdido su efecto y me muero de hambre…. – Yamato termina por acabar riendo como loco

Hermano… - Takeru se averguenza de la risa de su hermano y mira rápidamente a todos lados para buscar un lugar en donde pueda comer algo… - mira hermano! Allá podrás comer

El lugar era una pequeña tienda donde vendían comida rápida

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Takenouchi-san, ¿le preocupa algo? – preguntó Kimura-sensei – Se nota algo triste – dijo nostálgica

Kimura-sensei… – Sora se vió algo sorprendida – es que… yo… reprobé el examen de física de Hibiya-sensei

Pero eso no es todo, verdad – Kimura-sensei mostró una amable sonrisa – ¿necesita hablar con alguien? Ya sabe que cualquier cosa que se diga en mi oficina, ahí se queda… no importa lo que sea

Etsuko Kimura era la psicóloga de la escuela, además era la profesora que todas las alumnas querían, (por no decir la única). Las alumnas la querían como si fuera su madre o incluso como una hermana mayor, hablaba con ellas, escuchaba sus problemas y les daba consejos. Normalmente las chicas iban con ella cuando ya podían soportar estar encerradas, cuando extrañaban a sus hermanos o primos, las más grandes de aquel amor que dejaron atrás y no se diga aquellas chicas que temían nunca poder amar o no encontrar al hombre de su vida y ser felices

De acuerdo…. – murmuró Sora

Ambas se dirigieron hacia la oficina de Kimura-sensei, como era la última oficina debían pasar por la de Hibiya-sensei, y ella siempre mantenía abierta la puerta para ver quien pasaba…

Etsuko-san…. Puedes venir un momento - le dijo Hibiya-sensei desde su oficina

Kimura-sensei se acerca a Sora y le murmura – no te preocupes Sora-san, que yo me encargo… espérame en mi oficina – Sora asiente y sigue por aquel largo pasillo de las oficinas de los maestros, Kimura-sensei entra a la oficina de Hibiya-sensei

Y ahora que quieres Nami-san…

Simple curiosidad… Takenouchi-san ya te dijo lo del examen, por lo que veo…..

Si así es… anda algo preocupada por su calificación y creo que puedo ayudarla a que se tranquilice y recupere su confianza…

Tal vez… pero creo que hay algo más… ¿o no lo crees? Etsuko – la mirada de Hibiya-sensei se torna muy fría y dirige su vista fijamente a Kimura-sensei – no conozco a nadie que haya sacado cero en un examen

Eso no es mi asunto – Kimura-sensei también la mira fijamente, con una mirada muy seria y desafiante – yo quiero mucho a mis alumnas y las ayudaré mientras este en mis manos, así que discúlpame, me están esperando. – Kimura-sensei sale de la oficina y va a la de ella, donde se encontraba Sora con unos dulces en la mano que había tomado del escritorio de Kimura-sensei

Perdona si me tarde, Sora-san – cierra la puerta

No se… mmm quiero decir, no te preocupes Etsuko-san – Sora se sonroja un poco…

Y bien… qué es lo que ha pasado, anda cuéntame – dijo con una sonrisa

Es que… yo… he conocido a un joven y… nos hemos enamorado…. – Sora desvió su mirada

Kimura-sensei se quedó con la boca abierta, no podía creer lo que escuchó – Y… como fue que se conocieron…. ¿Cuándo fue? – le preguntó de una manera cálida y tranquilizante

Pues… - Sora jugaba con la manga de la blusa que llevaba – a… ayer

Etsuko casi se cae de la silla – Sora-san, me dejas sorprendida y un tanto preocupada. – Etsuko-san coloca su mano en su cara, se pone algo preocupada – Y… ¿Cómo se encontraron? Digo, tú no puedes salir y ellos no pueden entrar… entonces como fue…

Sora le empieza a platicar la historia de su encuentro con Yamato, de la extraña sensación que tuvo al pasar cerca del muro y la tentación de subir al árbol. Del encuentro tan mágico, como de un cuento de hadas que tuvo con Yamato… la visita inesperada que tuvo esa misma noche, al mismo tiempo del error tan grande que cometió al no decirle nada a Yamato sobre sus sentimientos y de que se sentía culpable que se haya ido de esa forma tan fría y dolorosa. Por último de la carta que había dejado cerca del árbol que guardaba el secreto de su encuentro

Sora-san, ahora si me has dejado sin palabras… - Sora se preocupo un poco – Mmmmmm como amiga solo te puedo decir que tengas mucho cuidado, lo digo principalmente por Nami-san. ¿Sabes? Ella cree que hay algo más detrás de esta platica, que no solo fue por tu examen… creo que estaría mal decirte que olvidaras al muchacho, ya que parece que va muy en serio…pero como tu maestra, debo insistir en que lo hagas, en unos pocos años saldrás de aquí y estoy segura de que él también y entonces ya podrán estar juntos. ¿No crees que las cosas, se deben hacer bien? – Etsuko-san dijo con una cálida y tierna sonrisa

Si….. creo que si…. Se me olvidaba, Mimi! – al final dijo apurada – Kimura-sensei, gracias, estoy más tranquila ya. Con permiso – Sora sale de la oficina y se dirije hacia su habitación, ni siquiera voltea hacia la oficina de Hibiya-sensei, simplemente sigue su camino

Pequeña Sora….. ánimo – murmuró Etsuko-san

Cuando Sora llega a la habitación Mimi la estaba esperando en su cama, estaba molesta ya que se había tardado más de dos hora…

Mimi perdona yo… - Sora no pudo terminar de explicarse, Mimi le había lanzado una almohada directo a la cara, Sora se extrañó un poco pero pensó que eso era lo que necesitaba…

Mimi ya verás! – y le lanza de nuevo la almohada

Las dos chicas estuvieron así hasta que se cansaron de jugar, el cuarto quedó hecho un desastre, las camas desarregladas, algunas cobijas estaban en el suelo, las almohadas ya no parecían almohadas, es más, hasta la ropa que se encontraba guardada terminó por toda la habitación.

Las chicas yacían sobre una cobija, ambas respirando con dificultad…

Tendremos problemas por esto Mimi….

Para eso se creó la noche… para escombrar nuestra habitación – levantó su mano con mucho entusiasmo

Mimi…..

Dime

Lo que le platicaste a Miyako no fue un sueño… Yamato, realmente vino…. El estuvo aquí

Lo único que se le ocurrió a Mimi en ese momento fue abrazarla, un abrazo muy cálido, como el de una hermana - ¿Sora, crees que venga esta noche? – dijo suavemente

Quisiera, pero…. – y comenzó a platicarle lo que ocurrió, lo que ella le dijo y la forma en que Yamato se fue

Lo esperaremos juntas, de acuerdo Sora – Mimi esbozo una sonrisa

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sora, despierta Sora…. Ya amaneció… ¿Sora?

El… no vino – Fueron las únicas palabras que lograron salir de su boca, la manga de su pijama estaba húmeda, ella había llorado toda la noche

Unos golpes desesperados tocaban en la puerta de la habitación de Sora y Mimi, Mimi se apresuro a abrir la puerta y cual fue la sorpresa, Miyako estaba llorando y en cuando vió a Mimi la abrazo…

Hibiya-sensei… se la llevo – hizo una breve pausa en lo que se tranquilizaba para tomar su segundo aire – Estoy segura que la llevó a "invierno"…

Mimi no pudo hacer otra cosa más que abrazarla, la paso a la habitación y la sentó en su cama, mientras tanto, Sora ya se encontraba arreglando la habitación, hacía esto mismo para que Miyako no viera su rostro, un rostro al igual que el de ella, cubierto por las lágrimas

Vamos… - murmuró Sora, tratando aún de secar su rostro

Vayamos con ella!

Tienes razón Sora, trata de calmarte un poco Miyako. Ya para estas horas, Hibiya-sensei ya debió de haberla liberado. Anda, seca esas lágrimas sino, preocuparas a Hikari – una cálida sonrisa se formó en la cara de Mimi

Miyako, asintió. Las tres chicas salieron de la habitación, ellas se encontraban en el quinto piso, así que no tardaron mucho en llegar hasta el piso de "invierno" pero la puerta ya no estaba bloqueada, Hikari ya había salido. Comenzaron a bajar las escaleras para dirigirse hacia la cafetería para el desayuno, a solo un piso de llegar se encontraron con una Hikari, decaída, triste parecía que estuviera en otro mundo… pero no tardo en notar que enfrente de ella se encontraban sus amigas, corrió hacia donde se encontraba Sora…  
Sora… estoy enamorada… al igual que tu…  
Hikari…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Como brevario cultural el significado de:**

Etsuko: niña celestial

Nami: ola u onda

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola a todos, la verdad me siento muy apenada por haber dejado esta historia por tanto tiempo u.u, 4 años y 3 meses aproximadamente, por un lado la escuela u.u, les pido una gran gran disculpa, de verdad que la voy a terminar, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews.


End file.
